I Will Find You
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Set on the approach of Pan's curse. What would happen when Regina has to give up who she loves most? but there is more than one that makes her happy, so she sacrifice's her memories and ends up in New York instead of the Enchanted Forest? Will she ever be found?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**StoryBrooke**

As all the towns people stood near the town's line awaiting Pan's curse in the hope that Regina could in some way prevent it, there were a small group looking at one another having just witnessed Gold's sacrifice, knowing that there was more to it than being able to prevent it. Given Regina's earlier speech of having to give up the thing she loved most, they were unaware that she was in fact talking about two people. Not just Henry but Emma too.

Recently the two women had come to an understanding of what would be considered as friends. That was until Emma had shown up on Regina's doorstep two days ago declaring her love for the former queen and asking her on a date. A date which they never got although Regina had agreed to despite keeping her feelings secret.

Walking up to Emma and Henry as the blonde squeezed their son tightly, Regina knew what she had to do. She could not allow them to be separated due to her unhappiness but having also witnessed how Emma had clung to her mother moments ago, she did not want to pull the woman she loved away from her own family yet again.

Emma looks to Regina giving a teary smile taking hold of her hand despite everyone else there. "Well I guess..were not gona get that date"

Regina swallows hard and grips her hand. "No..were not"

Emma bites her lip letting go of Henry so he could see his grandparents. "What happens now?"

Regina takes a shaky breath now forming tears of her own pulling at Emma's hand. "Now..you go and start again..with Henry. A new life like you wanted"

Emma's lip trembles as her voice begins to break. "Without..you?"

Regina can only nod at this point as a tear rolls down her cheek. Emma steps closer sniffling and raises her free hand wiping the tear away. "I wish...I wish it..didn't have to be this way" as she got towards the end of her sentence, Emma's voice completely broke and she started to sob causing Regina to pull her into a tight hug. Now more than ever she hated seeing the blonde cry knowing there is no way she can fix it or make it better.

"I know..but it's just how it is I'm sorry Emma" giving her a final squeeze, Regina pulls away taking Emma's face in her hands while clearing her throat. "Look after our son okay?" Seeing Emma nod, Regina leans forward placing a kiss to Emma's forehead before stepping away completely.

Henry having witnessed the scene runs back over quickly and hugs his brunette mother with all that he's got , then goes back to Emma who puts an arm round him resting her head on top of his.

Regina watches them a moment then steps up to the town line lifting her arms up in the air as the green smoke engulfs them turning purple as it does.

Immediately Emma closes her eyes not wanting to watch. Standing still she can hear the silence that takes over around her followed by the sound of birds chirping. Frowning she slowly opens her eyes in shock, taking in her surroundings. Looking behind her still with a grip on her son she sees all the towns people including her parents looking among each other dressed as their fairytale characters.

"Mom?"

Emma blinks and looks to Henry who is looking as confused as she is. "Are we in the Enchanted Forest?"

Emma cannot seem to get her head wrapped around it frowning more."Erm..yeah kid we are"

Henry continues watching his mother wondering what to do.

**New York**

The sound of an alarm ringing echoes through a one bedroom apartment causing the current resident to give a moan under the covers. Swatting it with her hand, the brunette sits up yawning. "Another day...just like any other day.."

Huffing she stands up and gets herself ready for work. Hearing the buzzer on her door go, she struggles to hobble over half way through putting her heels on. She pushes the button down to answer. "Yes?"

"Come on Regina I neeed coffee!"

Regina shakes her head at her friend fixing her last heel and standing straight. "I'm coming!" Looking around the apartment she frowns. "What am I forgetting?"

Sighing she grabs her suit jacket putting it on before taking her Mac and bag. Heading to the door she picks up her keys ready for a long day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Enchanted Forest**

Having made their way back to their old castle, Snow looked behind the towns people they were leading and at her daughter worryingly. Emma although walking, didn't seem to look like she knew what was going on or even if she could cope with the sudden change. Henry looked concerned also, taking her hand to comfort her. Emma looked over to her son with sad eyes attempting a weak smile.

Once at the castle everyone else seemed excited and happy to be back and to Emma's dislike some were even thrilled that the 'evil' queen was gone so that now Snow and Charming could claim what was rightfully theirs.

Leaving Henry to explore as this was new to him and he had always boasted in the past about going to the Enchanted Forest, Emma walks off finding a room to be alone in. Once she is inside she felt her walls come crumbling down as she slid to the floor sobbing into her knees. it had only been moments ago since she saw her but already, Emma missed Regina.

After answering most of the kingdom's questions, Snow finally managed to excuse herself in search of Emma. Heading down the corridor she could hear a muffled sob coming from the end room. Walking up to the door and peering in she could see her daughter hugging herself. Despite Emma not being affectionate, Snow rushes over quickly wrapping her arms round her tightly. She knew exactly what was wrong. She had seen it before in the eyes of the woman Emma was crying for. Emma was heartbroken.

**New York**

Wrapping her Mac round her and tightening the belt, Regina pushed her way through the harsh winds that had taken over New York. Even with the crowds of people it was chilly to say the least. She had just left her friend she went to coffee with and was making her way to the office where she worked. Assistant manager being her title. One that she was proud of as she built her way up herself with no handouts or special treatment. The only problem she did have was her boss came across a bit strong, always asking her out for a drink. Still Regina was stronger to stand her ground.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Regina kept feeling like she was having an off day. Something didn't seem quite right and she wasn't sure why.

Walking up the steps, the brunette makes her way into the offices and along the corridor to her own, slipping her Mac off and shaking the cold air away from her. Sitting down in her chair she hears a knock on her door. Looking up she could see her boss Larry looking at her leaning against the door frame in an attempt to be cool. Regina raises an eyebrow. "Morning Larry..what can I do for you?"

Larry chuckles and makes his way inside and over to the desk. "Just checking that my favourite staff member is okay on this lovely day?"

Regina sighs and turns her attention to her computer. "I'm absolutely fine thank you why wouldn't I be?"

Larry shrugs. "I don't know? Because its getting near winter, you know the season where its cold and you warm up to a loved one and its all cheerful"

Regina bites her lip not believing what she is hearing, clearly being able to read between the lines. "Being alone suits me just fine Larry I'm more of a humbug type" smiling at him, she watches him walk off muttering away to himself annoyed.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by for Regina and it didn't help that it had now started to get dark at 5 when she finished. Rushing out the building as fast as she could to avoid Larry, Regina didn't even look outside to see what the weather had brought. Stepping straight outside into a small layer of snow, Regina looks down now realizing it would of been best it she had wore boots to work but somehow she didn't seem to mind the snow. Walking home with her hands in her pocket, she looked around as she could see a group of children suddenly getting excited with their parents over a new onset of snow that was just starting, wanting to build snowmen. Smiling to herself she continued up to her apartment, removing her snow soaked heels as soon as she entered the door. Throwing her Mac on the hook she makes herself a hot drink to brush off the coldness. Thinking back to the children, Regina sits in the middle of the couch hugging her mug and resting her feet up on the coffee table.

Maybe being alone wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Something was definitely missing.

Author's note: had this idea for a while. What do you guys think? Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Enchanted Forest**

It had been a couple of days since the curse over took everyone and although everyone had busied themselves into putting the kingdom back together, Snow and Charming held back too anxious over their daughter's downfall and heartache. Even Henry couldn't bring himself to do no more. He was once excited about returning to the land, to his heritage on both his mother's sides but now he couldn't bring himself to adventure out knowing that his birth mother was devastated and his adopted mother was still nowhere to be found.

Emma had hardly slept since leaving Regina's side and had spent every hour confined to the same room she had taken herself to when she had broken down to her mother. Snow never wanting to leave her alone and had sat herself if not next to her but nearby wishing there were some way of making her only child feel the slightest bit better.

The only way she had decided to solve her daughter's problems were to face them head on. To find out exactly how she was feeling and if she had any inkling to what the former queen may have felt towards the blonde.

Sitting on the bed hugging her knees, Emma glanced over helpless to her mother also wishing for some sort of help or guidance. Looking at her child, Snow leant forward sitting on the end of the bed and took Emma's hand. "Emma..honey please talk to me. I need to know so I can see if I can help...Henry's worried about you"

When hearing her son's name, Emma looks to her mother with sad eyes. "We have to find her...for Henry if not anything else.."

Snow nods knowing exactly who to ask. Squeezing her daughter's hand, Snow looks determined. "Emma I promise you I will find a way. You will see her again"

Emma nods also feeling more determined for the sake of Henry. "I know you will because I know it isn't over"

Snow attempts a smile and heads out the room leaving Henry who had walked in, to stay with his mother. Curling up at her side, he also knew what was going on. Hugging into her, he smiles up at her. "You will get her back mom, if there is two things I know is that, one. You are the saviour and you will find her and two. She deserves her happy ending too despite what may of happened in the past, I believe in you. I believe in you both."

Emma looks down at him with tears. "I believe it too kid, I just hope your grandma can help like she says she can"

As Snow and Charming sit within the main hall, they call upon the Blue fairy. As the small blue person flutters her wings towards the pair, she stops mid air wondering what she has been called for. Looking towards Snow as she knows her the most. "You called your majesty?"

Snow nods. "Blue I hope you can help. It's about Emma. Normally if it were the past and we were here I would not ask such a thing but I need to ask you of two questions?"

Blue nods still hovering. "Ask away my Queen?"

Snow stands up leaning against the round table in which they call their meetings upon. "Is Regina in this land?"

Blue looks down remorseful noticing the hope within Snow's eyes. "I'm afraid she is not. What she had said was true, she did sacrifice those she loved for them to get their happy ending in place of her own"

Snow looks to Charming who is as equally confused as she is. "Those she loved?"

Blue looks towards her. "Emma and Henry...were you not aware?"

Snow shakes her head. "We knew of Henry being his mother but..as far as I was aware, it was Emma who only loved Regina"

Blue looks shocked. "Forgive me your majesty I thought you knew, that Emma had said..."

Snow looks sad, again for her daughter. "She has told me...of her feelings for Regina but not that they were reciprocated"

Blue looks guilty at this then looks at the pair again. "You had one more question?"

This time Charming spoke up at his concern for his only daughter. "Is there a way..a portal..or something to reach Regina?"

Blue looks around her wary. "There is...but only for one to do so"

Both Snow and Charming frown. Blue points with her wand. "The wardrobe..although used once, the wood has magical properties that can be used again"

Snow looks curious. "How?"

Blue bites her lip. "Emma..her magic is more powerful than you come to realize...she is the saviour, therefore she can restore what has been lost"  
><strong><br>New York**

Regina was sitting in a restaurant on what appeared to be a date, although right now she did not think the term would be an appropriate choice of words. Staring at the man in front of her, Regina tried to her best to not look unimpressed but her raised eyebrow failed to do so. Without even a moment's thought, Regina shook her head to comment. "I'm sorry but when at some point are you going to stop talking about yourself and actually take an interest in the fact that you have date?"

The man pauses mid conversation looking rather insulted at how forward Regina is and stands immediately throwing some money down and walking away, muttering 'screw you' in the process.

Regina sighs and also stands to leave the table annoyed at herself for wasting a perfectly good night. "That was not the type of date I was looking for"

Leaving the restaurant, Regina heads straight home having had enough of people trying to impress her. Walking yet again into her apartment alone, Regina goes and changes into her silk nightwear before settling on the couch with a video game she has no clue in which she came to start on and a hot chocolate, extra cinnamon.

'Maybe next time..' She thought allowing the game to overtake her interest.

Author's note; some people asked for me to continue so here goes! Not sure if it is gona be to 'A Real Family' standard but I will try unless any new ideas come to pass. Can Emma find a way back to reality? And is Regina's constant signs of familiarity bugging anyone yet? ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Enchanted Forest  
><strong>  
>"How am I supposed to do this?! I have only used my magic twice and that was with Gold's help. Regina was going to teach me but obviously that didn't happen"<p>

Emma looked worried towards her parents and Blue after being called to discuss what must happen to find the former queen. Snow approaches her placing a hand on her arm. "Emma you can do this, you just have to believe in yourself like everyone here does"

Charming agrees. "You are the saviour"

Emma shakes her head. "No if I were none of this would of happened and we would either be in Storybrooke all together or Regina would be here"

Blue looks between the trio hovering and holds her wand up to intervene. "Emma if we burn the wardrobe and collect the ashes we can create a portal big enough for you to go through but we cannot open the portal only you can"

Emma sighs looking down wishing for Regina as she has a unique way of calming the blonde without even knowing it. They may not be together but just being in the brunette's presence makes the blonde feel all warm and wanted. "Okay...I'll do it or at least try..for Henry"

Snow smiles proudly and strokes her daughters arm. Blue nods also with a smile. "Il get to it that the wardrobe is ready"

Emma looks to her parents feeling awkward. "Il go find Henry..tell him what's going on"

Again watching Emma makes Snow feel sad hoping that the plan will work.

Finding Henry in a room he claimed as his own, Emma knocks lightly walking in. Henry looks over from his place on the bed with his book open in front of him. Emma joins him on the bed giving a small smile. "You okay kid?"

Henry looks over. " I was comparing the place...to the book and...it's the only way I can..see mom or a version of her anyway"

Emma looks sad as he grows quiet at the last part. Ruffling his hair, Emma takes a breath. "Actually Henry... I need to talk to you about your mom..."

Henry looks over worried. "No! You can't give up on her please!"

Emma shakes her head placing a hand on his shoulder. "Henry I'm not I promise. I just wanted you to know we have found a way.."

Henry's eyes widen with excitement. Emma smiles nervously. "Just...it might not work..I have to use magic and I'm not exactly great at it"

Henry grabs her hand. "That doesn't matter you can do it. When you told me before about using your magic it was through emotion, you were controlling it through love not anger. I know you love my mom so it will work"

Emma pulls him into a hug, stroking his back while peering at the book to the picture of the queen. "I hope your right kid"

Henry hugs back. "So how long will you be gone?"

Emma frowns and pulls back keeping hold of his arms. "Henry your coming with me. I know you like it here but I'm not leaving with ogres about. Besides you already don't have one mom and if I can't find a way back..at least this way the three of us will be together"

Henry smiles and looks back to his book. "Il see you soon mom"

Emma smiles watching him then leaves to find out how far the plan has got too before she has to step in.

**New York**

Regina sat on her couch crossed legged with her laptop, glasses on, trying to sort her emails finding a crazy amount from Larry. Pulling a disgusted look at reading his name, she deletes them all. Hearing her buzzer go, Regina frowns and goes over answering. Hearing her friends excited voice, she automatically buzzes her in leaving her door ajar before repositioning herself on her couch.

Kate comes running through the door shutting it behind her. "Thank god your here! I found you a date!"

Regina rolls her eyes sighing. "Seriously not now. Besides I am still trying to recover from the last"

Kate also sighs plonking herself down next to her brunette friend. "You are just...helpless"

Regina raises an eyebrow looking over. "Thanks dear that is exactly what I wanted to hear. It is not my fault you keep setting me up with guys that are clearly not my type"

Kate also raises an eyebrow. "You mean...try girls?"

Regina rubs her head. "No! Just stop!"

Kate looks at her pleading. "But this guy..he's nice and he has a kid so I doubt he's a jerk"

Regina bites her lip. "A child?"

Kate nods. "Come on..last one I promise"

Regina looks at her and puts her laptop down. "Fine...I need a drink" getting up and heading behind her couch to the kitchen, she grabs a bottle and two glasses returning to her friend.

After much discussion over wine about the new guy and kid, Regina shook her head scoffing at the fact that while her friend had given her the low down on the guy's interests and whatnot, she had forgot to mention their names. Kate bites her lip realizing. "Sorry..the guy is Graham and the kid I think he said jack"

Regina looks not sure, thinking that the name is clearly not one she would pick for a son.

_'Henry'_

..now that's a nice name for a boy.

Author's note: getting there, getting there :) ps I know the chapters aren't as long but I'm hoping it will change once I get down to reuniting them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Enchanted Forest**

As Snow and Charming prepared for Emma's departure yet again, they could not help but feel relieved that unlike before, Emma is not a baby and is not leaving to the unknown. She is leaving to be with her family.

Blue returned to the table holding a bottle of ash for Emma to use to create a portal. Henry decided during that time and the preparation he would make the most of being in the forest before leaving.

Emma paced near the table with the feeling of panic setting in. Snow walks over standing in front of her to stop her walk. "It's ready when you are"

Emma nods slowly and looks to her father. "Can you get Henry please?"

Charming smiles and leaves the women too it to find his grandson. Emma turns to Snow hugging her, shocking her mother. "You will see me again okay? All I ever wanted was to find my parents and now I have..sure it's a little strange but what family is normal"

Snow chuckles hugging her back squeezing slightly. "I know you are going to be just fine. Just remember you might not see us but we do love you and Henry"

Emma smiles rubbing her back. "Yeah I know.."

Pulling back they see Charming come back with his arm round Henry's shoulders. Henry smiles heading over to Emma. "Ma! Grandpa gave me a sword to take with me"

Emma frowns and looks to Charming like 'really?' . Charming shrugs. "How else can I treat my grandson?" Giving her a look he then mouths that it's not a real one.

Sighing Emma smiles a little not having the heart to say no to her son. "Okay kid let's see if we can do this"

Henry nods and hugs Snow quickly while Charming makes he's way over to Emma placing a kiss on her head. Emma takes hold of Henry's hand as Snow step back now getting teary. Charming takes the bottle from Blue and empties the ash into a circle before also stepping back taking his wife's hand.

Emma looks over to them sadly. "See you soon...mom.. dad.."

Snow smiles a little letting a tear go as Emma turns to the circle, closing her eyes to concentrate. Feeling a sudden breeze, Emma opens her eyes seeing a portal has opened. Henry grins up at her as she smiles back. Probably the first proper smile since Storybrooke. "Ready kid?"

Henry nods gripping her hand as they both jump in.

Snow looks away not wanting to see them go. Charming rubs her shoulder, kissing the side of her head as the room darkens again with the portal closing.

**New York**

Regina pushed her way through her apartment as quick as she could, practically throwing her jacket and shoes in a panic over the fact she is late for her date due to work issues. Two things that never happen, her stuff around the apartment and 2. Being late.

Showering and changing as fast as she could she was back out the door and to the restaurant to meet this Graham her friend set her up with. Sitting at the table with an attempted smile, Regina looks to the guy thinking please let this be over quick. Graham smiles noticing her tension. "You too huh?"

Regina frowns. "I'm sorry?"

Graham sits back. "You really don't want to be here do you?"

Regina bites her lip speechless at the forwardness. "I..well..it's just"

Graham nods. "I get it, it's written all over your face"

Regina leans forward curious. "Get what exactly?"

Graham chuckles. "You're in love with someone else...but its either you can't admit or they are not available..am I right?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "No...I am not in love with anyone"

Graham shrugs. "You could of fooled me. Why don't we just finish this drink and depart ways?"

Regina looks at him a little gobsmacked. "...okay"

Walking through the door a lot earlier than expected, Regina changes into her pjs and grabs her phone informing her 'lovely' friend that it was officially over and she was no longer going to be taking any dates from her. Big mistake, within twenty minutes there was a knock at her door. Sighing, Regina goes and opens the door automatically letting Kate in. Shutting the door, the brunette rolls her eyes at how Kate immediately makes herself at home by sitting on the couch and drinking the wine from Regina's glass. Grabbing another glass as this is becoming a habit, Regina sits next to her pouting friend. "You can look at me like that all you like dear that is it, I mean it!"

Kate crosses her arms and glares drinking more wine. "Seriously what happened.."

Regina shrugs. "He..got the vibe that I didn't want to be there and came up with this whole concoction of I'm in love with someone else"

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Really?...spill?"

Regina takes her glass frowning. "There is nothing to spill"

Kate bites her lip. "Larry?"

Regina pulls a face causing Kate to laugh. "Il take that as a no"

Regina rubs her head. "It's me...it's got to be"

"Your just fussy"

Regina shakes her head drinking her wine hearing a knock at the door. "Who else did you bring?"

Kate frowns. "No one, you must be popular"

Regina also looks confused putting her glass down and grabbing her robe not wanting to answer in her pjs. Opening the door, she looks between the pair standing in the hallway with a smile. "Hi..can I help you?"

Henry looks at her frowning at the question then looks to Emma who is looking pretty shell shocked nudging her. "Ma..."

Emma blinks then frowns. "...Regina?"

Regina looks at her raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Emma notices by the look in the brunette's eyes that the woman has no clue who she is. "Sorry...I..I thought I knew someone..who lived here.." Giving a weak smile, Emma goes to walk away. "Henry come on"

Regina thinks how it's strange she was only thinking of the name Henry yesterday. "Wait..you said my name?"

Emma bites her lip. "Yeah well I saw your name on the number list downstairs but clearly..who I'm looking for isn't here as its just you.."

Kate appears next to her wondering what is taking so long. "Regina who is it?"

Emma steps back realizing and looks down. "Sorry..to disturb you"

Henry shakes her head. "Ma!"

Emma gives him a look taking his hand. "Henry not now come on"

Regina watches them walk down the corridor feeling a little sad. Kate glances over at Regina. "Oh my god seriously? It's her! Why do I not know about this?!"

Regina looks to her. "What?"

Kate crosses her arm with a raises eyebrow. "You are totally into that blonde!"

Regina shakes her head walking back inside. "Kate have some more wine.."

Author's note: they are in the same world! Now what?... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what now?" Henry looks over to Emma as he joins her on the bed in their hotel room, sitting on the edge next to her.

Emma looks over with a sigh. "I'm..not sure kid..but ill sort it"

Henry nods uncertain hoping she is not just giving up. "So are we gona go see her again?"

Emma shakes her head frowning at a thought. "Not yet Henry it would seem to weird..give it a day or so..I think I might have an idea.."

Henry raises his eyebrow wondering what she is planning. "Okay..can I go to the cafe?..I remember from when we came here for dad.."

Emma bites her lip. "Okay..but be careful..and keep your phone on"

Henry nods with a smile and heads out with an idea of his own.

Regina heads out of her apartment wrapping her scarf tightly round her squinting at the lightness of the snow. Sighing she walks down the street rubbing her head. She shouldn't of had that extra bottle with Kate on a weeknight, especially now she has to work. First stop, coffee.

Walking into the cafe, she heads straight to the counter for her usual coffee before scanning the place to see if her friend had managed to make it for her coffee or if she is still in bed. Frowning she looks over to a boy sitting down who is currently looking in her direction giving her a smile. Regina bites her lip confused as to why before recognising the boy, Henry from last night, she gives him a small smile in return. Taking her coffee, she heads to the door before looking back to Henry who is now facing the other way.

Walking over hesitantly, Regina tilts her head to gain his attention. "Excuse me?"

Henry looks over again with a smile. "Hi.."

Regina smiles back. "Hello..I know this may be none of my business but..did you or your mother find who you were looking for?"

Henry looks nervous. "Well..sorta.."

Regina nods a little. "It's just..I was unaware when I moved in the apartment that someone had lived there before.."

Henry shrugs. "I wouldn't know..we just moved here.."

"Oh.." Regina looks to the door. "Is your mother here?"

Henry shakes his head. "No she is currently finding us a place to stay"

"That's a shame.." Regina frowns unsure why on earth she just said that. Gesturing with her coffee, she looks at Henry. "I better get going..I hope it works out for you Henry"

Henry smiles watching her walk away then his eyes widen. "How do you know my name?"

Regina glances over. "Your mother said it last night.."

Henry realizes and sighs sadly. "Yeah...she did"

"Goodbye Henry"

Henry continued sitting with his drink deep in thought, his brunette mother seemed happy here. She was definitely different, more relaxed without the need to take someone's head. Henry wondered if this was more of the young Regina coming through than the former queen.

"Kid?"

Henry snaps out of his thoughts seeing a hand wave in front of his face. Emma looks concerned sitting opposite him. "You were really out of it there..what were you thinking?"

Henry notices her concern and shakes his head. "Nothing really..did you find us a place?"

Emma bites her lip. "I did but..I don't want you to get your hopes up.."

Henry frowns. "Why?"

Emma rubs her head. "I got us an apartment...2 doors down to Regina"

Henry grins. "Nice one ma"

Emma feeling worried grabs his hand across the table. "Henry listen to me..I want her to remember I do but she has these new memories..a life. Even if we can trigger them she might not want to come with us, she might want to stay here. Clearly she will want you here too but with regards to us...me and Regina..I don't think that is going to happen, she has found someone new and by the looks of it..it's pretty cosy"

Henry watches Emma explain seeing the pain in her face feeling bad for her. Gripping her hand, Henry nods. "Ma I do understand but I've seen the way you look at each other, when she remembers, there is no contest she will pick you"

Emma doesn't know what else to say before suggesting they go and sort their new apartment out. 

After many hours of making their apartment more like home and strangely enough quite similar to Emma's parents apartment in Storybrooke, both mother and son collapse on the couch. "Okay kid you stay here and I'll go get us some takeout"

Walking out the apartment, Emma slides her jacket on heading down the corridor.

"I am not drinking dear, at least not with you after last night!"

Emma gulps hearing her voice and looks up to the brunette and her friend heading in her direction. Kate notices Emma first and smirks nudging Regina to look. Emma gives a brief smile and walks past still feeling hurt by the pair.

"Wait!"

Emma looks over her shoulder to see that it was Regina's friend that had called her. Kate smiles. "You do realize that it is now the second time you two have had contact and yet Regina here doesn't know your name?"

Emma frowns while Regina glares at her friend then looks to the blonde. "Ignore her dear she just likes to wind people up"

Emma nods feeling awkward. "Erm..its Emma by the way.."

Regina smiles genuinely, looking straight at her. "It's nice to properly meet you Emma. Did you find a place to stay for you and Henry?"

Emma looks confused. "Yeah..no 28 how did you know about.."

"I saw Henry this morning on my way to work he told me that you were looking for somewhere..it looks like we are going to be neighbours" Regina can't help but smile more at her statement.

Kate looks between them as it grows quiet. "Okay well..take the bottle anyway Regina as I drunk yours and I will see you later.." Kate leaves Regina shoving the wine bottle in her hand and walks past Emma.

Emma puts her hands in her pocket rocking on her feet slightly. "So..your girlfriend seems nice"

Regina raises an eyebrow then chuckles also kind of nervous, though she is not sure why. "Oh..she's not my...no"

Emma gives a silent sigh of relief. "Sorry I just..I saw her with you yesterday in your apartment and.."

Regina smiles. "No just a friend who has been pestering me to go on dates with **other** people not her"

Emma screws her face up. "Oh that kind of friend, I feel for you"

Regina laughs again and nods, giving a playful look. "Thank you..I think?"

Emma smiles. "Anyway I better.." Pointing to the door out the building. "Kid's hungry it's been a long day and I said we would get takeout so.."

Regina goes to her door getting her keys. "Of course I know what you mean. Coming home at half 8 is not my preferred time"

Emma starts walking backwards so she can still face her not wanting to appear rude. "That's a terrible time don't push yourself"

Regina opens her door. "I won't..enjoy your takeout and say hi to Henry" smiling again, the brunette disappears inside closing the door behind her.

Emma can't help but grin to herself walking back into the door bumping herself slightly. Turning round to walk the right way, Emma thinks to herself that although Regina does not remember the past she now at least knows who they are and they are living in the same building.

Its a start.

Author's note: awww they are building buddies! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the week went by and soon enough it was Friday. Regina could not be happier to have the weekend arrive. Exiting her apartment a lot more cheery than if it were any other working day, Regina glances over down the corridor, hearing another set of keys jingle. Raising an eyebrow she takes in her new blonde neighbour trying to straighten her dress out before zipping her jacket from the cold weather. _"Who knew she owned a dress"_ Regina thought realizing by now she must be staring as Emma turns in her direction giving a shy smile.

As Emma approaches, the brunette smiles. "Good morning Emma, I see you are finally settled in"

Emma stops next to Regina as soon as she spoke. "Hi..morning yes thank you" watching the brunette, Emma looks curious. "Let me guess...off to work?"

Regina nods then gestures for them to walk. Emma walks beside her casually glancing in the brunette's direction unaware that the woman is doing exactly the same. "Yes but it's not so bad even if the boss is a...excuse my language..jerk?...its Friday at least"

Emma chuckles at her choice of words. "I'm surprised you would let someone boss you around"

Regina frowns at the comment as they have only 'known' each other a week but lets it go. "What about you?..dressed up all smart..job?"

Emma looks cautious at the brunette's expression from what she had said to her then smiles a little that Regina had noticed what she was wearing. "No, this whole outfit is because I have a meeting at 9 at a school for Henry"

Regina pushes the main door for the pair to head out the building. "So you really are staying in New York?"

Emma nods. "Yes..I'm still..looking for my..friend"

Regina raises an eyebrow wondering what is so great about this friend that the blonde would move her and her son to another city. "Oh...I'm sorry, I did briefly talk to Henry about it. He said that you 'sorta' found them...so not a happy reunion?"

Emma looks stuck biting her lip awkwardly. Regina's eyes widen. "I'm sorry of course it's none of my business.."

Emma shakes her head. "No its fine..it's just complicated"

Regina nods. "Well if you..want to talk or anything you know where to find me and I am quite good at supplying wine"

Emma chuckles at this. "Thanks..I might take you up on that"

Regina smiles. "Okay well I'm going that way" pointing to the opposite direction Emma was gradually heading. "Good luck with the school and I might see you later..in the corridor or in the lobby" stopping Regina frowns at her slight ramble. _Why the hell was she acting so forward?._

Emma smirks a little noticing. "Thank you and you, with your jerk of a boss. I'm sure we will see each other at some point"

Regina nods. "Il look forward to it.." Turning away, the brunette hugs her arms cursing herself mentally for what she said and how she is acting like a ridiculous teenager having a crush on the blonde.

Emma walks the opposite way again with a big grin on her face. _"My Regina is still there"_

Walking through the offices, Regina suddenly feels a strong hand take her arm and pulls her into the head office. Glaring, knowing full well who it is, Regina pulls herself free crossing her arms together. "I highly doubt that, that was an appropriate action to take with a member of your staff!"

Larry shrugs her comment off and shuts his door. " I needed to catch you before you made it to your office. We need to talk about the upcoming work do"

Regina sighs. "And you couldn't just ask me like a regular person instead of snatching them?"

Larry sits down on his chair swinging slightly with confidence. "Not when only a few people are invited..."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make this a date?"

Larry chuckles. "No I expect you to be there considering your second in charge...unless you want to make it a date?"

Regina pulls an annoyed look. "No I would not, in fact I was actually thinking I could bring a friend"

Larry nods with a smirk. "That other brunette that always phones you on your lunch break..Kate was it? Sure"

Regina bites her lip not thinking before it's too late. "No there is someone else..."

Larry looks over curious. "Oh?"

Regina clears her throat. "I just...need to ask if they are free first. Anyway some of us actually have work to do" heading back to the door, Regina can't help but give a small smile at Larry's puzzled expression.

"Wait are you seeing someone?!"

Regina rolls her eyes ignoring him and heads to her office.

At lunch, just as Larry said, Regina's phone rang. Picking it up, the brunette shakes her head at the eagerness of her friend. "Hello my dear friend, what have you got to tell me today?"

Kate chuckles. "Hey and nothing really..just calling for a chat..as I do.."

Regina nods to herself finishing for her. "...everyday..yes"

Kate huffs. "Oh come on Regina you love our lunch chats!"

Regina scoffs. "If you say so.."

"Regina!"

Regina chuckles knowing how easy it also is to wind her up as Kate as done to her on many occasions. "Actually I need a favour?"

Regina can hear Kate suddenly shuffle around, clearly making herself comfy for the talk. "Okay listening?"

"There is this work do in a couple of weeks and I said I was going to bring you as Lanky Larry is determined that I go and I am not going to be on the receiving end of his drunken antics"

Kate sniggers. "So you want me to be instead? I'm sure I can put him in his place"

Regina laughs. "I have no doubt about that dear, so you will come?"

Kate nods to herself. "Sure"

Regina twirls her pen leaning back in her chair. "Thank you"

"So my lovely fellow brunette friend, you got any more info on this new blonde living in your building?"

Regina bites her pen raising an eyebrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "seriously? Twice now you have literally both stared at each other with these ridiculous puppy eyes"

"I never give anyone 'puppy eyes' "

"Yeah yeah sure whatever but she totally digs you"

Regina frowns. "Well she..she is nice and her son is very polite"

Kate laughs. "Oh you could so do better than that!"

Regina sighs. "She has better dress sense than I first imagined? You know I am not used to the whole...dating scenario"

"I know which is why you need one..hold on what do you mean she has better dress sense?"

Regina bites her lip thinking of how Emma looked this morning. "Well I saw her this morning, she was going to a meeting at a school for her son and..she was in a dress.."

Kate laughs. "You really do have it bad! Get a good look did you?"

Regina feels herself redden even though no one is there. "Oh stop it! I'm going back to work, talk to you later"

Returning from work and counting down the days to the Christmas holidays, Regina heads down the corridor to her apartment trying to fish her keys out of her bag. Approaching the door, she stops dead in her tracks frowning. Looking up and down the corridor hearing a beeping noise, she wonders which apartment it is coming from grimacing at how piercing it is.

Following the excruciating sound, the brunette's eyes widen noticing that is it coming from Emma's apartment. Knocking abruptly feeling slightly worried at recognising it as a smoke alarm, Regina waits anxiously as the door springs open revealing Henry standing with a broom and concerned look.

"Henry?"

Henry bites his lip and looks up to the detector still going but couldn't reach. Without further word, Regina enters the apartment taking the broom from the scared boy and pushes up with force, hitting the button causing the sound to stop. Regina sighs looking to Henry now smelling the burning smell that set the thing off. "What were you doing? And where is your mother?"

Henry looks down slightly. "She is on her way home from getting school and a job sorted, I...wanted to surprise her with dinner...although she would probably kill me for using the kitchen"

Regina raises an eyebrow, walking to open a window. "My opinion is she will kill you..I would if I were your mother..but I'm not so I am going to help you instead"

Henry doesn't know whether to smile or not at this, glad for the help but sad about the 'her not being his mother' comment. "Thanks...you don't have to though, I'm sure helping me out is the last thing you want to be doing on a Friday night..you probably have plans"

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "No I don't actually, so let's get started" giving his shoulder a comforting rub, Regina removes her coat hanging it up before heading over to the kitchen surface to see what can be done.

Author's note: chapter split as I rambled too much!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Thanks...you don't have to though, I'm sure helping me out is the last thing you want to be doing on a Friday night..you probably have plans"_

_Regina shakes her head with a smile. "No I don't actually, so let's get started" giving his shoulder a comforting rub, Regina removes her coat hanging it up before heading over to the kitchen surface to see what can be done._

Half an hour later and Regina is standing at the counter which Henry has sat himself on, mixing some rice and explaining to Henry how to add extra flavour. Henry smiles commenting back about what other flavours could be used causing Regina to laugh at his suggestions that are similar to ice cream flavours. "Henry not all flavours work!"

The pair laugh again hearing the door open and heels being thrown to the side. "Kid I'm sorry I got lost..slightly but hey I'm not..." Emma looks over seeing both Regina and Henry in the kitchen. "...too late"

Regina smiles at her. "Hi..sorry Henry needed a hand with a surprise for you so.." The brunette gestures to the dinner made as Emma follows her gaze.

"Oh..thanks you didn't have to"

Regina nods. "I know but..Henry informed me of your day and why you were late so I guessed you wouldn't want to come home and cook"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "But you would?"

Regina smiles a little. "I don't mind when there is someone to cook for"

Emma smiles back. "Well in that case you at least gotta stay for some?"

Henry smiles between them agreeing. "Yeah m-Regina stay"

"Okay..I suppose it's not like I have far to get home"

Emma enters the kitchen as the pair take the dinner to the table while she grabs the drinks before sitting with them. Regina glances over starting on her food. "How did it go with your meeting?"

Emma nods taking a bite. "Good..kid you start Monday"

Henry puts his folk down pulling a face sighing causing the women to chuckle. Regina stops eating a second and looks to him. "Do you not like school Henry?"

Henry looks back. "It's not that I don't, its just I was helping mom with..something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah..its..we need to find someone"

Henry gains a mini glare from Emma. Regina glances over at her briefly. "Still haven't found them?"

Emma butts in quick before Henry says anymore, kind of nervous. "It's complicated...they don't..it's just complicated"

Regina frowns slightly before finishing her dinner. "Right..well if I can help with anything I'm just down the hall"

Emma smiles sadly also finishing. "Thanks.."

Once the trio had finished, Henry took the plates to the kitchen before disappearing to his room. Regina stands to help in the kitchen but is stopped by Emma's hand grabbing her wrist, both feeling a little awkward at the first sign of contact. Emma smiles a bit. "You cooked" walking around the brunette, Emma starts on the dishes trying to take a blind eye on the fact that Regina stares at her a moment before picking up the towel to dry.

Regina bites her lip at the silence and turns to the blonde drying a glass. "So Emma..what's your story?"

Emma looks over at her startled by the question. "My story?.."

Regina nods. "Well considering you have just moved to the big city..you must of come from somewhere?"

Emma looks away continuing with the last of the dishes. "Well..yeah that is kind of complicated too..originally though it was Boston but we have moved a couple of times since"

Regina notices Emma's defence but finds the blonde such a mystery she continues. "Moved a couple of times to find someone?"

Emma empties the sink then leans against the counter causing Regina to do the same. "No.. I was in Boston then I moved to this little town where I met someone..they recently left and they meant a lot..to both me and Henry so we wanted to find them"

Regina looks over at her. "Do they want to be found? I mean do they feel the same way?"

Emma shrugs looking down. "I don't think they know..either way"

Regina reaches over placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "If you believe they are worth fighting for..then you must continue looking. If or when you do and they don't want to know at least you can stop wondering, besides if tonight is anything to go by, they'd be a fool not to want you and Henry in their life"

Emma tenses up feeling a tear escape and clears her throat. Regina removes her hand giving an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of said..I've upset you"

Emma shakes her head trying not to let another tear go. "Its..it's just hard when..your alone"

"You have Henry...he is a great boy, very thoughtful"

Emma smiles a little sniffling. "Yeah he is a great kid"

Regina watches her a moment then quickly wipes a tear about to fall onto Emma's cheek. Emma looks over confused as Regina backs up a bit. "Sorry..."

Emma nods wiping her face dry. "I better go check on him...he needs to get to bed"

Regina walks round to the door picking her coat and bag up. "Il leave you too it"

Emma looks over giving a smile. "Thanks for dinner..and listening"

Regina nods smiling back. "You're welcome dear, anytime..and thank you for the company. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Regina" Emma stand still a moment getting teary again once Regina has walked out the door, then feels a pair of arms wrap round her. Looking down to her son she hugs back. "Hey kid let's get ready for bed...wana share tonight?"

Henry nods seeing Emma's hopeful look knowing she does not want to be alone. Ruffling his hair, Emma turns everything off and heads to her bedroom for the night, son in tow hugging the entire time.

Settling back into her apartment, Regina sits on her bed reaching for her phone noticing a couple of missed calls from Kate. Knowing she will still be awake for gossip, the brunette dials for her friend.

"Regina?! Where have you been all night?"

Regina chuckles half heartedly. "Sorry 'mother' I wasn't aware I had to check in. I..had dinner at Emma's"

Kate gives a gasp. "Tell me more?!"

Regina shakes her head despite her friend not being able to see her. "There is nothing to tell..we..got to know each other.."

"So when exactly are you going to just bite the bullet and ask her out?"

Regina sighs looking down. "I'm not Kate...she..she has feelings for someone else..the person she is looking for, who she thought lived here"

Kate frowns. "But I saw the way she looked at you.."

"Right..but it's not going to happen.." Regina grows quiet to Kate's concern.

"You do like her..don't you?"

Regina rubs her head sighing again feeling conflicted. "Yes..I..there is just something about her that...is so familiar I..since I saw her moving in I can't..stop thinking about the pair of them"

Kate feels bad for her friend having never actually seen her so tormented. "I'm sorry Regina..who knows..maybe she will never find the person she is looking for and then you can have your chance?"

"No..even if that happens it's clear that considering the circumstances of uprooting and moving around to find them, Emma must really love them to do so..she's so torn. I hope for her and Henry they can find their happiness, they deserve it"

Kate bites her lip. "So do you Regina.."

Regina frowns."For some reason I'm not so sure about that"

Ending the call and laying down, Regina stares at the ceiling. _Why is Emma getting to her so much? _She has never let anyone get to her this way before. Sighing she turns over shoving the duvet over her head.

Author's note: oh jeez! Emma loves Regina, Regina's falling for Emma, Henry is just the little piggy in the middle! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend seemed to be drifting off as fast as it came when Sunday came around. For Henry there were currently many things on his mind. He was starting a new school tomorrow, Emma did not seem herself feeling down again since Friday's dinner with Regina, and Regina his mother who still didn't have a clue who he was.

Having made his blonde mother a drink, Henry sits himself next to her on the couch, watching cautiously as Emma seemed to be in a daze. "Ma?"

Emma blinks glancing over at Henry with a small smile. "Yeah kid?"

Henry takes a breath. "Did something happen Friday with mom? You were upset when we went to bed but I didn't wana question it...it's been 2 days ma"

Emma curls her legs clutching the hot mug in her hand. "I...I just told her a little about what we were doing and.."

Henry looks at her. "Did she remember anything?"

Emma shakes her head sadly. "No sorry Henry..just that she is in there I know it. She told me whoever it was to not stop fighting for as they would be a fool to let us go"

Henry smiles. "That's a good thing..she even cares for us in this world. Keep trying"

Emma nods sighing. "It just hurts kid having her so close"

Henry leans over hugging her. Emma smiles putting her drink down to wrap her arms around her son. Pressing a kiss to his head, she looks to him. "I'm so glad I've got you Henry, I would be lost without you"

Henry grips her tightly before grabbing a blanket to cover them from just their pjs, while Emma turns the TV on. Sure Henry is 12 but if snuggling with his ma makes her feel better, that is what he is going to do.

As it was Sunday, Regina was also sat in her apartment on her couch with her laptop trying to prepare the last section of her presentation she was going to give tomorrow. Knowing full well that Kate would show up soon with some leftover roast for her to have. Fortunately for Kate she had her parents nearby so that meant the usual family roast every Sunday. When her and Regina became friends, she would offer to bring some to her brunette friend as Regina had no family to speak of. At the beginning, Regina would refuse not wanting any type of sympathy from her new found friend but as the year went by, Kate managed to persuade her to have it. Now she was pestering Regina to join the family which she also inclined saying it was family time for them.

Just as she hit save, Regina heard her door go. Turning the laptop off, Regina walks over to the door opening it to a shocked looking Kate. Frowning Regina steps aside. "Is something wrong?"

Kate walks in still watching her. "This is the first time I've actually seen you wear your glasses"

Regina chuckles as the overdramatic expression her friend is giving her for the sake of glasses. "Okay...well you're lucky I have just finished so I'm all yours"

Kate smirks. "Oh yeah?"

Regina removes her glasses rolling her eyes and nudging her friend in the side. "Quit it"

Kate shrugs. "A girl's got to try right? If you're not gona with Emma?"

Regina sighs sitting back on her couch crossing her legs under her. "I told you already I'm not going to destroy a family or whatever they are"

Kate sits next to her leaving the food on the kitchen surface. "I'm sorry I will stop unless you want to talk about it"

Regina bites her lip. "I was thinking of knocking to say good luck to Henry though..he starts school tomorrow. Would that be too weird?"

Kate shakes her head. "No. I mean you had dinner with them already, a simple drop by to give the kid a good luck message isn't weird"

Regina nods trying to reassure herself. Kate glances over. "Why don't you go now? I know you Regina Mills and this will bug you until you do so. Besides I'm here so I can help if the conversation gets stuck"

Regina thinks a moment. "Your right lets go"

Kate watches her friend stand giving a frown. Regina looks over having headed to the door. "Seriously Kate what is with all the looks? What now?"

Kate points to her standing. "You're going like that?"

Regina looks down at herself looking at her oversized off the shoulder black jumper, grey leggings and black pump like slippers. "I..well I'm not putting a pant suit on to go two doors down its Sunday!"

Kate shrugs it off heading over to Regina. "Okay"

Regina rolls her eyes again at her friends attitude and walks out the apartment thinking. 'Considering Emma's dress sense she might like the casual look'

Walking up to the apartment, Regina takes a breath straightening herself out causing Kate to give a giggle. Glaring at her briefly, Regina turns her attention back to the door.

Inside the apartment, both Emma and Henry look to the door with a frown. Henry is the first to pipe up as Emma stands to answer. "We never get visitors..and its Sunday.."

Emma looks to him gesturing for him to stay put before pushing her curls back out of her face to answer, unfortunately in her flannel pjs. Pulling the door open, Emma raises an eyebrow seeing the pair. "Hi.."

Regina gives a small smile while Kate just grins between them. "Hello Emma"

Emma bites her lip taking in what her brunette is wearing. "Did..you wana come in?"

Regina shakes her head. "No I don't want to intrude..is Henry here? I just wondered if I could wish him good luck for tomorrow?"

Emma nods calling Henry over. Henry heads over standing next to his blonde mother and leans against the doorframe. Regina smiles more at the boy. "Hello Henry, I just wanted to say good luck with school tomorrow, try not to stress yourself there are a lot more important things in life okay"

Henry smiles at the sentiment giving a nod. "Thanks Regina"

Emma meanwhile stood in awe at Regina because despite the lack of memories she was still going out of her way to make Henry happy. Kate witnessing the whole situation raises an eyebrow. Regina looks back to Emma. "Il leave you both to enjoy the rest of your Sunday"

Emma smiles at her snapping out of her gaze. "Yeah thank you Regina"

Regina goes to leave then stops with the intention to grab Emma's arm to prevent her closing the door but manages to grab her hand instead causing both women to be a little embarrassed. Letting go, Regina looks to her again. "Would you let me know how it goes? For both of you?"

Emma clasps her hand missing the brief contact and nods while Henry looks sad for her. "Sure I'll give you a running commentary"

Regina smiles again before heading down the corridor not realizing her friend isn't following just yet. Kate seeing the shared looks, looks to Henry and mouths "2 minutes" then points to the corridor. The boy frowns but nods as Emma shuts the door oblivious.

Regina looks over to Kate now approaching confused. Kate looks at her. "Oh I just saw a cute guy..you go in I'll be back in a second.."

Regina just looks at her sometimes wondering how did they become friends before walking back into her apartment leaving Kate to pace the corridor waiting for Henry. Within 2 minutes, she hears the door go and the boy appear. Kate walks over with a smile. "Hey Henry..I'm Kate a friend of Regina's"

Henry looks at her confused. "Yeah..I know mom thought you were together"

Kate sniggers at this. "Sorry no just friends..hold on your mom was bothered that Regina and I might of been a couple?"

Henry bites his lip then nods. "You can't say anything okay mom and Regina have just become friends and mom would go mad if that was ruined because someone blabbed"

Kate nods. "I get it but this is good.."

Henry frowns. "How?"

Kate smiles. "Regina is so into your mom..seriously..she told me about the dinner and since then she's been acting like a school girl with a major crush"

Henry's eyes widen into a smile. "Really?!"

Kate nods. "She just doesn't want to get in the middle of this person your finding or ruin your family"

Henry rubs his head because he can't exactly tell her its them. "Yeah I know but..I shouldn't say this but mom has not stopped mopping around and I know it's because of Regina"

Kate smiles. "You just gave me an idea..do you want in?"

Henry looks curious. "Like an operation?"

Kate shrugs. "If you want..operation set up?"

Henry chuckles at her attempt but agrees anyway.

Kate explains the plan to Henry then heads back to Regina's apartment.

Having left her door ajar, Regina looks to Kate with a quizzing look. Kate just smiles and heads over to sit with her friend to enjoy the rest of their Sunday.

Regina turns her attention to the TV turning it on smiling to herself thinking about her upcoming talk with Emma again.

Author's note: wonder what the plan is? Haha 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking into the cafe for coffee, Regina wonders what today will bring with regards to work also how her new found friends day will be with school and work. Reaching the counter she sees the waitress place a coffee down in front of her. Raising an eyebrow, she looks to her. "I haven't ordered yet.."

The waitress smiles. "It was brought for you by the boy in that booth over there"

Regina takes the coffee looking over seeing Emma and Henry having breakfast. Walking over she looks between them. "Good morning, Henry thank you for the coffee although you have me rather lost as to why?"

Henry smiles. "For your help last Friday and your message yesterday"

Regina nods. "Oh..I wasn't expecting anything in return but thank you"

Emma looks up at her. "Do you want to join us?"

Regina bites her lip then smiles. "I can spare a couple of minutes"

Emma smiles back and moves over for her to sit. Regina sits next to her having some of her coffee then looks at her. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask, are you starting your job today?"

Emma nods. "Yes however it's not exactly new I used to work for the company before"

"Oh well I hope it goes well and that you get a boss you like, they are hard to find"

Emma chuckles. "That is a good point. Il be fine"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I don't doubt that dear"

Henry looks away grinning. Emma notices and clears her throat. "Hey kid we need to get you to school"

Henry nods and stands. "Bye Regina" heading to the door, he spots Kate walking in winking at him. Emma follows Henry giving Regina a wave which the brunette finds adorable.

Kate heads straight over. "Hey just a quick message before work, I can't come with you to your work thing.."

Regina looks to her eyes widen. "What?! No..."

Kate looks sorry. "I have a family thing..."

Regina glares at her recognising her friends look. "You don't have a family thing do you?"

Kate bites her lip. "Oh come on! Seriously I can't make it"

Regina sighs standing taking the last of her coffee with her.

Kate grins with a nod then messages Henry as Regina leaves the cafe.

Finding the morning pretty boring, Regina thinks about this morning and what she is going to do with regards to the work do. Being pulled out of her thoughts, Regina looks to the door at Larry. "Yes?"

Larry walks in and drops two tickets on the desk. Regina rolls her eyes not getting a proper look at the tickets. "You are never going to give up are you? It is and always will be no"

Larry frowns and points to the tickets. "The work do...you did say you were bringing someone did you not?"

Regina realizes and glances at him a little embarrassed. "Yes..I am"

Larry nods. "Is it a date?"

Regina sighs thinking how am I going to pull this one off. "I don't see how that is your business"

Larry raises an eyebrow. "Got a name?"

Regina scoffs. "Wouldn't you just love to know her name"

Larry's eyes widen and gulps. "Her?"

Regina just smirks and goes back to her computer. Larry stands there a moment looking like he is trying to picture it. "Okay...great..see you later" backing up to the door he leaves.

That evening, Regina makes it her mission to catch the blonde on the way home. Regina spots her then walks up beside her. "Emma.."

Emma stops looking over with a smile. "Hi..you okay?"

Regina nods. "About that running commentary over yours and Henry's day...would you like to include some wine with that?"

Emma chuckles. "Sure..let me just sort the kid out, do you want to come over in an hour?"

Regina nods. "Yes I will see you then"

Emma smiles again heading to her apartment looking at Regina once more standing at her door before going in.

Regina goes inside quick and showers to change out of her work clothes then sticks a t shirt and sweatpants on.

Emma gets Henry his dinner telling him that Regina is coming over. At this he says he will disappear excitedly. Emma sighs at his enthusiasm. "Henry nothing will happen"

Henry pouts. "I don't see why it can't"

Emma bites her lip. "Because its-"

"Complicated I know"

Henry goes to the kitchen grabbing a drink as his mom answers the door when it goes. Letting Regina in, the brunette approaches the kitchen counter placing the bottle down and smiles at Henry. "Hi Henry did you enjoy your day?"

Henry nods. "Yes it wasn't as bad as I expected..already made friends. Oh ma I forgot" looking to Emma he smiles. "I actually got invited round my friends house to stay next Friday can I?"

Emma looks put on the spot. "Oh well kid I don't exactly know who they are"

Henry looks stumped. "What if I get their mom to contact you?"

Emma thinks a moment. "Okay..I'll talk to them first"

Henry grins and heads to his room. Regina looks over to Emma. "You must be relieved he settled in well and made friends so quick"

Emma nods with a smile. "I guess"

Walking round the kitchen, Regina grabs the glasses remembering from dinner where they are kept, while Emma opens the bottle pouring.

Regina leans against the counter and fiddles with the ring she wears causing Emma to give a small smile noticing it as a sign of nerves. A lot of things Emma had noticed Regina does both in her cursed and non cursed state. unfortunately for Emma the reason behind it is that Regina has lost her bottle with asking Emma to join her at her work do.

Regina has some of her wine watching the blonde finding the silence off putting. "So Miss Swan what exactly is it that you do for a living?"

Emma's eyes widen at the use of her surname. "Erm..what...how do you know.."

Regina notices her look. "Sorry your name is on the list downstairs for the buzzer"

Emma takes a much needed breath. "Oh..yeah of course sorry.."

Regina shakes her head then smirks. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker"

Emma bites her lip smiling. "Of course not. Have you eaten? I was gona just get some takeout and I thought considering you were just coming home from work when we spoke you haven't"

Regina takes the bottle. "No I haven't but ill have whatever you get"

Watching Regina walk over to the couch and sitting herself down, Emma quickly makes a call then follows sitting next to her. "So what is your friend doing tonight?"

Regina turns herself to face her better. "Kate?"

By the end of the night, both women had settled into conversation Emma revealing information that she was sure her Regina would know, while Regina gave her an insight into her memories of New York.

As they both had work in the morning, Regina announced at about 11 that she would need to leave. Emma follows her to the door. "Well tonight has been interesting, thanks for sharing your view on New York"

Regina bites her lip worried she has been giving too much info and talking too long. "Yes..sorry about that"

Emma looks confused. "What? No! Don't be silly I liked hearing your stories and getting to know you"

Regina nods in appreciation. "thank you and the same goes to you. I meant what I said before Emma, you and Henry...your great and by the looks of it an amazing mother"

Emma gulps attempting a smile. "Thanks, you know you can call by anytime...if like your alone if Kate isn't..around"

Regina smiles. "Of course you would be the first person id go too"

Emma looks down briefly at how much that statement means to her. "Il talk to you soon.."

Regina doesn't know whether it is Emma's actions or the fact that she cannot help herself, as she leans over giving the blonde a hug. Emma at first tenses with shock then hugs her a little more tighter than expected getting teary while Regina cannot see her face. The brunette however simply smiles rubbing her back.

Sat in his room, Henry was messaging Kate on the next part of the plan as it is now down to him. Operation Swan Queen ...was now in progress.

Author's note: I know the operation name is kinda original but I was stumped! Also sorry for the vague info on the plan haha cant give the game away although it will be next chapter! :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A couple of weeks went by and soon enough it was time for the eventful work do that Regina was absolutely dreading. Regina hurried out the office as usual to spare herself from Larry's questioning over her nonexistent date.

Heading to her apartment, it was like de ja vu as she met Emma in the hallway currently trying to lock her door. Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks over glancing at her wardrobe choice. She was in a dress again, a red blouse with cowl neck and black pencil skirt. Henry was also standing with her, with the biggest grin. Noticing Regina, he nudges his mom to look over. Emma frowns at being nudged in the rib then follows his gaze. "Oh hey"

Regina smiles standing with her key in the lock. "Hi..going somewhere are we?"

Emma smiles back then gestures to Henry rolling her eyes. "Yes, this kid forgot to tell me that there was a parent teacher night which would be appropriate for new parents to attend"

"Oh...I'm sure it was unintentional right Henry?"

Henry nods receiving a smile from the brunette. Emma puts her keys away and wraps an arm round her son to lead him down the corridor. "Enjoy your evening Regina"

Regina watches them go smiling. "You too"

Emma glances over her shoulder. "If I can"

Regina chuckles then walks inside to get ready for the work do. Hearing her phone go as soon as she is in the door, she is tempted to leave it seeing the caller ID to be her friend who has let her down. Sighing she gives in answering. "Kate you no I'm going out what do you want?"

Kate scoffs at Regina's tone. "I was calling to help you out by saying I think you should wear your dark blue dress, you know the one shoulder strap that has the diamante sequins on...its festive and hot"

Regina rolls her eyes pulling the said dress out of her wardrobe to inspect. "Why on earth would I want to look hot when you know Larry is going to be there and will probably get drunk then find it 'appropriate' to come on to me yet again?"

Kate bites her lip. "True but you can show him it's not for him to have? And..who knows you might meet someone.."

Regina sighs not wanting to argue anymore. "Fine.."

Kate grins to herself. "Ooh! Have your hair curly too!"

Regina covers her face wishing she would stop. "Okay Kate I'm going now otherwise I won't reach the party!"

"Okay see ya!"

Throwing the phone onto her bed, Regina proceeds to the bathroom to shower and change into the blue dress that Kate had said. Looking in the mirror, she fixes her hair and makeup before fiddling with the one strap on her shoulder making sure it isn't missing any diamantes or is twisted.

Slipping on her black heels, she then grabs her matching clutch before putting her Mac on and leaving the apartment.

Emma frowns to the address Henry gave her. "Kid since when do they hold a parent teacher evening at a hotel?"

Henry bites his lip. "It's more so the parents can get to know one another like a party...come on!" Grabbing her hand, Henry gives his mom no choice pulling her inside.

Emma reaches the reception area and stops taking her hand back crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Henry..."

Henry looks around trying to avoid Emma's glare. "Just...hold on!"

Emma sighs again unimpressed as to what her son is up to. Looking towards the entrance, she comes face to face with a bemused looking Regina. "Erm..wh.."

Regina frowns. "Emma? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Henry's school?"

Emma bites her lip. "So did I but Henry here.." Looking beside her with no sign of her son she takes a breath realizing. "Oh you little.."

Regina watches the blonde curious as to what is going on. "Are you okay?"

Emma looks back to Regina giving an embarrassed smile. "..perfect..I gotta go enjoy your do" gulping she walks past Regina and retrieves her phone receiving a text.  
><em><br>"Sorry ma I had to, I spoke to moms friend and she said that she doesn't stop talking about you. So now is your chance to try, pleeease x"  
><em>  
>Emma shakes her head with a chuckle, impressed by her sons antics and a slight relief at the information revealed.<p>

"Emma?"

Turning round to see Regina still in the same spot, concern written over her face as the blonde had stopped to look at her phone, Emma simply smiles. "It would seem that..my son has spoken to your friend..."

Regina frowns a moment then realizes they have been set up and looks embarrassed. "Oh..." Giving a nervous chuckle, Regina walks up to her. "That would explain my friends eagerness on telling me what to wear tonight.."

Emma smiles shyly. "Who should we kill first?"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "It was probably Kate so her..your son is too cute to kill..like his mother"

Emma's eyes widen at this. "Oh.."

Regina smiles a little. "Well it's a good job I have two tickets, let's go"

Emma looks hopeful. "Really?"

Regina nods. "It would be a shame to ruin a good evening dear, especially as you dressed for the occasion"

Emma grins and follows Regina through. Regina leans close to her. "Word of warning though, stay clear of Larry"

Emma laughs removing her coat before heading to the bar with the brunette. Looking to Regina, Emma takes in the sight before her. "You certainly know how to dress for the occasion"

Regina smiles at the compliment and gets them both a drink. "Thank you Emma"

Emma takes her drink sipping some while looking around the room not knowing anyone but seeing if she could spot this Larry, Regina had told her about. Regina glances over hitching a breath seeing the blonde revealing some skin as the sleeves of her dress has splits down the middle showing her arms.

Regina blinks hearing a voice from the side of her. Looking in the direction of Larry, Regina raises an eyebrow as he is already half cut. "What happened to your date? Didn't want to go with you?"

Regina frowns at his comment finding it insulting. "Your drunk already.."

Emma having heard looks over and quickly rests her arm on Regina's shoulder casually. "Do you mean me...Larry is it?"

Regina looks to Emma confused as to what she is doing but gains a wink from the blonde. Larry looks at Emma in shock. "No way! You..no. You do know who Regina Mills is right?"

Emma bites her lip feeling the anger rise at him having a pop at her Regina although having to hide it slightly. "Excuse me?"

Larry approaches her with a smirk. "She's too uptight, you won't have any fun with her, as for me.."

Emma chuckles. "You? The drunken guy who came with no one?"

Larry gives a glare commenting on them before walking off for another drink. "Won't last.."

Emma rolls her eyes then looks to Regina removing her arm from her. "Is he always like this?"

Regina nods. "Pretty much..when he's sober too"

Emma pulls a face. "What an idiot"

Regina smiles at her face and bumps her shoulder with hers. "Thanks for helping"

Emma smiles back. "No problem.."

As the night drew nearer to the end, both women had found a spot in the corner to talk preferring each other's company to the drunken dancing mess around them. Regina looks around having some of her drink. "I have not done this in a long time.."

Emma shakes her head. "Me either..kinda hard when you have a kid"

Regina nods. "I bet..but at least you got a good one"

Emma has some of her drink. "That is because he had the best upbringing.." Pausing a moment because she means Regina, Emma looks to the time. "Actually I better get going soon. He's been on his own long enough"

"Of course, actually I think I'll come with you. I don't think I could stand it here without at least one person sane enough to talk to"

Emma smiles standing and puts her coat on. Biting her lip she turns to Regina holding her arm out. "Il walk you home?"

Regina laughs putting her coat on and accepting the blonde's arm. "Thanks for the chivalry Emma but we live in the same corridor"

Emma mocks an insult. "Hey we are two doors away from each other anything could happen!"

Regina rolls her eyes walking out with her. As the air hits them, Regina can't help but grip Emma's arm closer to her to keep warm. Emma smiles to herself and heads home.

Having heard footsteps and voices, Henry who spent the night playing video games and messaging Kate to see of any updates, walks over to the door quietly and opens it looking through the crack to spy.

Stopping outside Regina's apartment first, the brunette lets go of Emma's arm to find her keys. Watching her still amazed by her every time she sees her, Emma smiles. "See door to door service, you couldn't ask for anything better"

Regina nods chuckling clutching her newly found keys. "What do I owe you?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "I..don't know.."

Regina smiles looking at her a moment, both women being quiet. Leaning over, Regina places a kiss on Emma's cheek. Emma stands shocked staring at her. Regina bites her lip with a smile watching her reaction. "Goodnight Emma"

Emma nods still staring and not moving at the brunettes action. "Goodnight Regina"

Regina still watches her not moving herself. Emma realizes that she is staring and looks away. "Sorry I.." The blonde is cut off as she feels a hand take hold of her face turning her to look at Regina again. Looking briefly into Emma's eyes, Regina closes the gap between them and leans up kissing her on the lips. Emma immediately kisses back with all that she's got hoping and wishing that this will bring back Regina's memories.

Hearing a click of a button and a door shutting, pulls both women to their senses and away from each other. Emma looks to Regina with puppy eyes. Regina however just simply smiles and strokes her face. "Goodnight Emma" turning round, Regina walks into her apartment leaving a sad and lost looking Emma.

Inside the Swan apartment, Henry sends the picture he took to Kate with a grin then runs to the door hearing Emma walk in. Stopping by the kitchen he frowns as he watches Emma walk over slowly to the couch and sitting herself down with a tear falling. "She didn't remember Henry..."

Henry looks down then goes over to his blonde mother and sits with her holding her hand. "Maybe it can't work because there is no magic here?"

Emma shakes her head. "Partly true..but I was told with True Love it would work anywhere no matter where you are"

Henry looks lost for her words watching his mom crumble in front of him into sobs.

Author's note: :(


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After spending another night in his mom's bed due to her little meltdown, Henry gets up to make her breakfast to try and cheer her up a bit. Hearing a loud bang on the window, the boy walks over with a frown noticing a dove sitting on the window ledge. Raising an eyebrow he notices a note. _"Grandma!"_ Opening the window taking the note he runs to Emma. "Ma! Grandma sent a note!"

Emma sits up squinting at the light then rubs her eyes. "What kid that's not possible.." Henry passes her the note. Emma's eyes widen reading. "They're back..they are in Storybrooke.."

Henry grins. "Great they can help!"

Emma rubs her head. "Maybe..I don't know..like I said before Henry..she has a life here now"

Henry nods sadly. "You still wana see your parents though right? We can go today?"

Emma thinks a moment. "Sure..okay get your stuff together"

For Regina waking up was the best feeling in the world. After last night, she found herself smiling thinking of her kiss with Emma. Hearing footsteps outside the room, Regina looks worried before seeing an excitable Kate fly into the room and on the bed. "Tell me everything!"

Regina raises an eyebrow. " 1. How did you get in my apartment? And 2. I don't know whether to be mad or kiss you"

Kate laughs. "Well 1. Miss Mills I have the emergency key and 2. I would go with to kiss me but I think you're going to be saving those for a certain blonde" giving a wink, Kate removes her jacket laying next to her friend for details.

Regina looks over to her. "How did you..."

Kate smiles. "Henry saw, took a photo and sent me it"

Regina bites her lip. "I thought I heard a door go..he's smart and you are a bad influence on him"

Kate chuckles. "Hey he was the one who told me that Emma is head over heels for you"

Regina frowns slightly thinking a moment, remembering. "I don't see how..she came here for someone else. She probably regrets getting caught in the moment"

Kate looks over at Regina's sad look. "People change you know"

Regina shrugs. "If she does regret then it's going to be a problem because..well now..I like her more"

Kate smiles knowing that her friend means it as she never gets this way. "There is only one way to find out"

Regina pouts. "I can't ask"

Kate bites her lip. "I know what to do ill text Henry?"

"I don't think Emma would go and tell all to her son"

Kate shrugs. "Worth a try" getting her phone out, she messages Henry and waits for a reply. Regina having watched sighs staring at the phone.

Kate picks up quickly receiving a message.  
><em><br>"Hey she's okay..kinda busy at the moment"_

Regina snatches the phone from her reading the message after seeing Kate's expression. "She's busy..of course she is..I told you it was just a onetime thing..should never get my hopes up" chucking the phone on the bed, the brunette settles back down pulling the duvet up.

Kate grabs her phone again and jumps off the bed. "I'm going to find out!"

Regina's eyes widen as she throws the duvet off and gets up going after her. "Kate no!"

Smiling to herself, Kate already makes it out the door leaving it open while knocking at Emma's.

Henry opens the door to her with a nervous smile. "Hi Kate"

Kate smiles back. "Hey Henry your mom here?"

"I told you she.."

"Henry who is it?" Emma approaches the door suitcase in hand. "Oh..hi"

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Your leaving?"

As Kate had left her front door open, Regina leans against the doorframe hearing the conversation from down the hall and looks down. "Never drove someone out of town before..."

Emma looks between Henry and Kate. "No..well yes but..it's not leaving as such"

Kate sighs giving a glare. "You do know my friend was on cloud 9 this morning after last night and now..."

Emma frowns. "I'm sorry?"

Henry looks to his mom. "I told you ma not matter the... circumstances SHE likes you"

Emma takes a breath. "I can't leave like this..wait here"

Emma walks past Kate and heads down the hall. Regina quickly goes back inside in a panic, not sure what to do and ends up standing awkwardly by the counter looking to the open door. Emma walks up to the door looking straight over at Regina. "Regina I.."

Regina holds a hand up. "Miss Swan there is no need to explain"

Emma walks up to her shaking her head. "No Regina please I wasn't leaving I got a message back home..that little town I told you about. Well some relatives and friends have come back from a long vacation and so Henry and I were gona go for the holidays. Regina.." Leaning over the blonde takes the brunette's hand. "I really do like you, you make me smile and..I haven't had that in a long time"

Regina looks to their hands then at Emma. "Do you mean that?"

Emma nods. "I thought I came here looking..for someone who I know now is long gone..but what I didn't realize was the person in front of me. You have been so great to me and to Henry"

Regina smiles which Emma returns. "So were okay?"

Emma nods squeezing her hand. "More than okay"

Regina lets out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and pulls Emma into a hug. Emma hugs back still concerned on what to do regarding her memories. "Why don't you come with us?"

Regina pulls back with a frown. "For the holidays?"

Emma nods. "Well I don't want to leave you alone, you told me that Kate goes to her parents and I'm not risking Larry getting involved"

Regina chuckles. "He wouldn't stand a chance. I like blondes if you weren't aware"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Regina nods before pulling her into a kiss.

"Okay guys you made up we get it stop with the smooching!"

Pulling back both women look to the door seeing Kate and Henry with the same disgusted look. Emma rolls her eyes. "Kid..don't act like this is grossing you out, you read fairytales for crying out loud!"

Henry looks shocked and gets a little red looking to Kate. "I..they are educational"

Kate just nods with a smile before walking inside. "Okay Blondie you need to leave so I can help this one pack" taking Emma's arm, she leads her over to Henry.

Regina looks to her. "I never said I was going?"

Kate sniggers. "Like you're going to say no to that?" As Kate points to the door, Regina looks over to the two matching faces both smiling.

"Looks like I'm going...exactly where am I going?"

Henry grins. "Storybrooke.."

Author's note: okay not sure if you guys like that Storybrooke is making a comeback but I really wanted to see what it would be like with Regina not knowing anyone :) also not the last of Kate besides I think Henry may have a crush...anyone else notice?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Regina was aware throughout the whole journey to 'Storybrooke' she was taking a big risk and it most certainly wasn't something she would usually bring herself to do. It was just something about Emma that made Regina feel safe and more carefree, something that she hadn't been since she was a young girl.

Arriving at the town, Regina looked out her side of the window at the passing buildings raising an eyebrow. Emma who was sat next to her noticed the brunette's look. "I know what you're thinking...nothing like New York at all"

Regina shakes her head with a smile. "No a lot smaller and quieter. It's nice.."

Emma smiles back then gets out the car once stopped outside Granny's. Henry and Regina get out the other side with Regina looking up at the small diner curiously. Emma bites her lip and turns to them. "Would you be able to wait here one second? I just wana check if the others are here"

Regina looks to her with a nod then smiles at Henry. "So Henry where do you prefer..New York or here?"

Henry scratches his head. "Well here I know more people and I also grew up here...but New York has my mom"

Regina nods understanding, oblivious to the fact that mom actually means her and not Emma. "Good points"

Emma having walked inside the diner immediately had two set of eyes belonging to her parents staring at her before both approach quickly, pulling her into a hug.

Snow grips her tightly smiling. "Emma..thank god we missed you"

Charming pulls away to allow them a moment then looks around. "Where's Henry?"

Snow pulls away at hearing the question also looking confused at the lack of her grandson. Turning to Emma again she looks hopeful. "And Regina?"

Emma bites her lip. "They are outside..listen, Regina...still doesn't remember okay so as far as she is concerned you are my cousins got it?"

Both nod slowly still confused. Charming looks at Emma with a frown. "How in the world did you get her here then?"

Emma fiddles with her hands. "erm..well I met her a few weeks back and then I purposely moved in an apartment next to hers and we got to know each other...again.. and recently there have been some.. feelings...I didn't want her to be alone for the holidays so I asked her to come here"

Snow nods. "Oh...then Emma honey why does she not remember if..you are together?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't know..a kiss didn't work, even though this Regina likes me..maybe the old one doesn't as I thought she would"

Snow shakes her head. "Not possible, you heard what Blue told us. Regina loves you"

Emma goes to reply then turns hearing the door go seeing Henry. Henry grins at his grandparents who smile at him. "Ma?..can we come in now?"

Emma nods and walks over grabbing the door fully so Henry and Regina can walk in. The brunette looks around the diner then to Emma. "This is definitely better than the cafe on 7th"

Emma smiles and gestures to a booth where Snow and Charming are sat both looking at Regina trying to hide their stares of shock. "Regina..this is Mary Margaret and David..they are my cousins..from-"

"Boston" Mary Margaret cuts in holding her hand out.

Regina smiles at them and shakes their hands. "Hello it's nice to meet someone from Emma's past instead of mine"

Emma notices her mom frown. "Sorry what she means is she has a friend that she has known since she was little in New York.."

Henry nods joining in. "Kate!"

Charming chuckles at his grandsons expression. "Oh I see"

Emma sits down next to Regina. "So..guys how long are you in town for?"

The pair look at each other before Mary Margaret answers. "A while..maybe permanent not sure.."

Emma nods noticing Regina fiddling with her ring clearly feeling awkward and takes her hand under the table giving her a look. Regina just smiles giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh my god Emma!"

Both women look in the direction of Ruby running over with a grin. "Your back!"

"Hi Ruby.."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the girl's outfit of short shorts and a tank top despite the cold weather. Emma looks between them. "This is Ruby...or if you like my Kate"

Regina nods. "Hello Ruby I'm Regina"

Ruby at first pulls a confused face at Emma's answer thinking. _'Who the hell is Kate?'_ Then smiles at Regina shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Regina!"

Emma gives Ruby a serious look at her over excited welcome to the brunette. "Well I guess that is all for now, kid shall we go get unpacked?"

Henry nods. "Sure we can go to the mansion!"

Emma gulps and Regina looks to her. "Mansion?"

Emma shakes her head chuckling. "Just a house..fair play a big house but..yeah lets go"

The trio say their goodbyes and head out the diner. Regina bites her lip looking up main street. "Is the house far?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "No why?"

"Can we walk?"

Henry looks between them thinking to leave them to it. "Actually ma can I stay with the others? Dad is gona be popping in..he's back"

Emma looks slightly shocked. "Oh..yeah okay"

Regina looks at Emma not sure what to make of this. "Henry's father lives here?"

Emma looks back taking her arm. "Apparently he does..it's a long story"

Regina nods. "So..I have competition?"

Emma sniggers. "Oh no, no way why..are you jealous?"

Regina chuckles. "Of course not"

Emma nods smiling. "Yeah yeah"

Walking to the house and in, Regina looks around amazed. "I wish I could afford a place like this.."

Emma bites her lip. "Oh you have no idea...it's not mine neither. It belongs to a...very good friend"

Regina heads to the stairs to look around upstairs. "Must be to let you stay here..where are they now?"

Emma watches her walking upstairs and follows. "They...have gone away..not sure where but I'm hoping they will return kinda miss them"

Regina stops at the top and looks down not turning to look at her. "Is it...is it the same person that you..followed?"

Emma gulps noticing the brunette grip the banister. "Erm..I..well no but..."

Regina looks over seeing Emma's pained expression. The brunette shakes her head looking sad and pushes past her going back down the stairs to the door. Emma follows her with her eyes and sees her go to the door. "Regina!" Giving a frustrated sigh Emma runs downstairs after her.

Walking along the path with nowhere in mind as she does not know the town, Regina hugs her arms from the cold giving a little sniffle cursing herself. _"Pull yourself together, this is not how you act over someone you're not even technically dating"_

"Regina stop!"

Regina stops sighing and looks over. "Emma I can't do this..you clearly have feelings for someone else and sure what you said before might be true and you might like me but I will always come second and I don't mean because of Henry"

Emma stops in front of her seeing the brunette get teary but holding it back. Regina takes another breath. "I refuse to be second again I will not go there I'm sorry I think maybe we should just for now until the holidays are over be friends, I don't want to disappoint Henry, I've noticed how happy he has been"

Emma rubs her head pushing her hair back. "No please you're not second...I just can't explain right now it's-"

Regina throws her hands in the air. "Complicated! I know!"

Emma paces a little bit because she doesn't know what else to say. Regina watches her a moment then starts walking again, this time with Emma not stopping her.

Author's note: uh oh Emma's in trouble...also chapter split again!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Walking along main street, Regina sees Henry walking towards her looking concerned as she is on her own. "Hey Henry.."

Henry frowns. "Hi where's ma?"

Regina puts her hands in her pockets feeling awkward. "I'm not sure.."

Henry goes and walks along side her. "Did you guys argue?"

Regina sighs not wanting to put it all on the boy. "Sort of..don't worry your mom will be fine"

Henry looks up at her. "What about you?"

Regina attempts a sad smile. "You don't have to worry about me Henry..you will come to learn as you get older that people will come and go in your life"

Henry's eyes widen. "You're going?!"

Regina shakes her head. "Not until the holidays over..but I might stay at the bed and breakfast instead. I'm sorry Henry I don't know exactly what happened before you came to New York but your mother needs time to figure out what she wants. She's confused and I don't blame her she lost someone she cared about"

Henry shakes his head. "It's not that..they are lost..they don't remember.."

Regina frowns. "Then why doesn't she just help them instead of-"

Henry bites his lip knowing Emma will kill him. "She is"

Regina stops walking. "Henry dear you're not making any sense.."

Henry kicks his feet looking down. "Forget I said anything.."

Regina feels bad for him and bumps his shoulder. "do you know if this town has an ice cream shop?"

Henry merely nods and points. Regina smiles. "Come on my treat"

Henry smiles back and follows.

Emma heads straight into her parents apartment causing Snow to look over from the kitchen. "Emma?"

Emma sits down at the table and holds her head. "I can't do it..I just can't take this anymore!"

Snow frowns and immediately goes over sitting next to her. "Can't do what honey?"

Emma looks at her. "Regina not knowing who I am, who Henry is! She is his mother and I..she keeps asking me about this person that I'm trying to find and I can't just blurt out its you, she will think I'm crazy!"

Snow puts an arm round her daughter as Emma takes a couple of deep breaths pouting. "I don't know what to do mom...if the kiss didn't work what else is there?"

Snow frowns. "What if there is a reason behind it?"

Emma looks over. "Like what? That the real Regina just doesn't care?"

Snow shakes her head. "No..what if Regina did something..you know the only person she has ever allowed in is Henry..what if she put a protection on herself to prevent finding love or happiness...I mean aside from the curse, She has never dated or got close to anyone"

Emma bites her lip. "You mean to stop herself feeling anything?"

Snow nods. "In case she gets hurt..therefore true love kiss won't work.."

"Then what will?"

Snow strokes her arm. "We will find out I promise" 

Walking back down main street with their ice cream, Regina smiles down at Henry. "You know if I knew that some children were like you, I would of had one"

Henry tenses but hides it. "You would be a good mom.."

"Thank you Henry.."

Stopping in the street, Henry looks up at her. "Do you have to stay at the bed and breakfast, my mom really does like you she's just scared.."

Regina looks serious. "Henry you told me that she came to New York to help someone remember who they are..why would she drop that to be with someone she has just met?"

"You know people can change, I believe that and I also believe in takings risks..I know you like my mom and she likes you..if you can just trust her or if you can trust me..it will all make sense"

"That is a lot to ask of someone you know..."

Henry gives puppy eyes. "Would it help if I said I like you too?"

Regina chuckles biting her lip to stop herself giving in at his face. "Henry.."

Henry smiles and hugs her. Regina looks shocked being hugged by the waist then pats his back. "Okay let's find Emma.."

Heading back inside the mansion, Regina and Henry check the rooms to find the missing blonde. Looking to Henry who taps her on the arm gesturing for her to look, Regina follows his gaze to the sleeping form on the couch with arms rested along their waist. Henry holds a blanket up from the chair to the brunette who simply nods and walks over crouching down to Emma's level. As Henry lays the blanket on her, Regina gives a small smile leaning over to kiss her head as Henry walks off upstairs. "What am I going to do with you Emma Swan?..should I play it safe or go with my heart?"

Emma makes a noise turning on her side facing her but staying asleep. Regina moves some hair from the blonde's face and stands to leave her be. Heading upstairs, Regina walks to Henry's room frowning slightly at the silence. "Henry?"  
>Seeing him sleeping, she smiles before making sure he is tucked in properly. "Goodnight little man"<br>Closing the door quietly behind her, Regina looks to the bedroom feeling awkward at staying in someone else's bed in someone else's house. Walking to the stairs, she goes back down to Emma on the couch. Sitting on the chair opposite, the brunette curls up.

A few hours later, Emma pulls a face giving a silent yawn looking over to the chair. Smiling to herself that Regina came back, Emma stands up carefully still not quite awake. Considering it is now dark out, Emma walks over to the chair not wanting to leave the brunette in discomfort. Biting her lip she leans over kissing Regina's cheek calling her quietly. "Regina?..hey wake up.."

Regina screws her face up causing a little wrinkle on her nose. Emma holds back a quiet chuckle. "Regina..."

Having turned in to the chair, Regina muffles. "Go away Swan...sleeping"

Emma sighs and starts to walk away. "Okay if you don't wana shift yourself to a comfy bed that's fine ill leave you here..."

Emma raises an eyebrow waiting for a response then smiles again as Regina holds her arm out to the blonde despite having not moved position. Emma takes her arm and pulls the brunette gently to help her up. Regina looks at her rubbing her head. "You should never disturb a sleeping Regina"

Emma grins gaining a small smile from the brunette despite her serious tone. "Come on.."

Heading upstairs to the bedroom, Emma lets go of Regina's arm sitting her on one side of the bed. "Hold on I just need to check Henry.."

Regina falls back hugging the pillow. "He's fine...sleeping I checked"

Emma goes and lays next to her hoping it's not too forward. "You checked on him?"

Regina nods yawning. "He's such a good kid.."

Emma turns over to face her. "Kid? Wow..you have been around me too long"

Regina smiles at this. "Not long enough.."

Emma looks a little taken back. "What did you say?"

Regina blinks from dozing and looks at her. "Emma..I like you..I want to give this..a chance but if I find out you are still after someone else..that's it..done"

Emma shakes her head. "No there is only you Regina.." The blonde looks right at her because it is true either way and quietens. "Always will be.."

Regina not really registering because of the tiredness just smiles and gives the blonde a quick kiss shuffling over and falling asleep against her. Emma looks to her now wide awake and strokes her hair. "Either way I still love you.." 

Author's note: how will she get her memories back? Hahahaha you shall see...thanks for the reviews guys! ps yeah yeah I know I added an ice cream shop! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Watching the brunette sleeping, Emma wished that it could be a permanent thing waking up next to Regina. While looking over her face, Emma took this as the only time to look at her as the Regina she already knew, knowing that once she wakes she will be a different Regina.

Sighing Emma gets up quietly and heads out the room to check on Henry. Seeing his room empty, the blonde makes her way downstairs to the kitchen seeing Henry sat at the counter with some juice and messaging on the phone. "Hey kid.."

Henry gives her a smile then double takes. "Is she still sleeping?"

Emma nods with a brief smile of her own sitting at the counter pouring some cereal.

"No Henry...someone already woke me up"

The pair look to the door seeing Regina give Emma a playful glare standing in the doorway.

Emma smiles. "News to me last time I saw you, you were snoring"

Regina raises an eyebrow walking over to join them. "I do not snore thank you Miss Swan.."

Emma bites her lip nodding then holds her arms out which the brunette happily accepts. Henry watches from his stool with a sad smile before jumping down to go back to his room, giving them privacy. Emma pulls back to look at the brunette.

"What?..."

Emma shrugs with a smile. "Just..glad you're here.."

Regina smiles and takes Emma's bowl of cereal walking out of the kitchen leaving a pouting blonde.

Emma gets up to grab another bowl and sees her phone flashing, answering quickly. "Hello?"

"Emma..its David..we kind of have a situation.."

Emma sighs. "I wondered how long that would take...what now?"

"There's a troll..I'm guessing..someone called on it knowing Regina's in town again...I know she's changed Emma but some people back in the forest were glad to be rid of her..and trolls are ruthless"

Emma rubs her head. "Okay we are coming..there is no way anyone is hurting her.."

Hanging up, Emma looks worried heading out the kitchen muttering to herself. "How do I explain this one..."

Walking into the living room, she spots the brunette finishing her cereal on the couch. Emma smiles to herself at the sight knowing her Regina would never eat a meal on the couch. "Regina?"

The brunette looks over giving a smile but soon drops it noticing Emma's serious look and stands to approach her. "Emma..what's wrong?"

Emma bites her lip. "I just got a call from David...something's happened"

Regina nods taking in the panic from the blondes eyes and touches her arm. "Okay..let's go"

After informing Henry, the trio head into town towards the sheriff's station where Mary Margaret and David are.  
>As they walk inside, a loud bang could be heard from inside the office in the direction of the window. Emma looks over to Henry holding her arm out in front of him protectively as Regina automatically loops her arms across him from behind.<p>

Emma looks to Regina partly worried about the fact there's a troll probably after the brunette and also on what the she is going to think of it all. Giving one last look, Emma heads inside the office as the door rips off and the troll charges in their direction.

Emma looks up at it then sees Mary Margaret and David on the other side of the room circling it. David looks to the trio taking in Regina's shocked face and the fact she is gripping Henry more to her. "Emma! Keep her back!"

Emma stands in front of them as the troll glares in front of her, smacking her to the ground. Taking one look at Regina, the troll cowers back and turns to Emma again.

On the other side Emma's parents watch in confusion and worry. Mary Margaret looks to the David. "It's after Emma!"

Having watched the whole scene, Henry looks up to Regina desperately. "Use your magic"

Regina looks back to him with a frown. "My..what?"

Henry looks over seeing the troll leaning down towards Emma. "Please Regina try"

Regina shakes her head. "Henry I don't know what- " looking towards Emma seeing the troll about the take her life, Regina instinctively moves Henry back and steps forward holding her hand out to stop it. "No!"

As a mixture of emotion hits Regina, her hand throws a fireball knocking the troll back and out another window smashing it. Regina looks at her hand terrified closing it into a fist not wanting anything else to happen.

Mary Margaret runs over to Emma helping her up taking in a small cut above the blonde's eyebrow from the impact of falling and broken glass. Emma takes Mary Margaret's hand away as it stings. "Mom.."

Regina looks over to them frowning as David also approaches placing a hand on Emma's shoulder in comfort. Henry walks back up to the brunette. "You did it..or at least gave us more time.."

Regina glances down to the boy feeling a slight spark ignite again in her hand as she tries to grasp what is going on. Taking a breath, she looks between all of them and backs up to leave. Henry looks down as Emma watches, removing herself from her parents and walking to the door herself. "I got it kid.." Rubbing his shoulder, she follows Regina outside.

"Regina!"

Regina stops briefly looking at her. "I need to leave.."

Emma goes up to her in attempt to take her hand, but Regina steps back shaking her head. "No..don't..I don't want to hurt you or Henry.."

Emma frowns realizing she means what she did with her magic. "Regina you saved me"

Regina rubs her head as this is all too overwhelming. "I'm going back to New York...please I need time..this..it's all too strange"

Emma bites her lip. "But you're a part of it, why else would you be able to do what you did?"

Regina looks to her. "How is it you're not scared?"

Emma takes a breath. "Because it's what I..._we_ do"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "We?" Realizing what Emma has been doing, she looks shocked. "I'm...I'm the person you were looking for..it all makes sense...showing up at my apartment..getting close...bringing me here.."

Emma nods slowly watching the brunette's panicked expression backing away again. "I don't..I need time"

Emma sighs watching her go. Turning round to see the others walk out, Emma gives David a help me look. David nods and goes to follow the brunette in case she needs help although she probably would just use her magic again without realizing. Emma however does not want to take that risk and needs to stay with Henry in case she needs to use her own magic with the troll still out there.

Henry looks between his mother and grandmother. "What now?"

Emma sighs annoyed. "Well I'm guessing Gold is still out the picture so Blue.."

Mary Margaret shares a confused look with her grandson and follows Emma to find Mother Superior.

After explaining what happened to Mother Superior, the fairy comes to a conclusion. "It would seem that although the troll was brought to kill Regina, aside from taking orders they have their own code of destroying people and as she is defenceless it was be too easy, they would want a fight, which is why it turned on you"

Emma nods. "So we just need a way of sending it back?"

Blue also nods. "Through a portal..the only one who would know to do so is the person who brought it in the first place or...Regina"

Emma shakes her head. "She only knew from the hat..is Jefferson back?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "We don't know..we have been trying to figure out who is missing still"

Emma bites her lip. "Is there not a temporary solution?"

Mary Margaret frowns then looks to Blue. "Fairy dust..from a dark fairy? I had some when Charming and I got his jewels back..it made them bugs"

Blue nods. "Il see what I can do..just keep a track on it"

Emma sighs looking to her mother who gives her a small smile hoping to cheer her up a bit.

Having followed the brunette to the mansion, David had waited outside for Regina to walk out again with the intention of leaving Storybrooke to go back to New York. Walking up the steps, David tries the door opening it with a frown as to why Regina hasn't emerged. Looking around the rooms, David sees her sat on the couch with a pained expression. "Regina?"

The brunette looks to David standing in the doorway sadly. "Save your breath.."

David smiles a little noticing a tiny hint of the old Regina and crosses his arms watching her. "You haven't left..."

Regina nods. "I intended to..but..I can't"

David looks curious. "Why not?"

Regina takes a breath looking over. "Because despite what is going on and how crazy it all seems..I can't leave Emma and Henry..even with everything they still mean something to me and I can't go..if something happens I wouldn't forgive myself because..I love them..I love Emma and I.." Regina frowns closing her eyes a moment. "Love..Henry.."

Regina's mouth drops and she stands. "Henry!"

David looks a little startled not sure what is happening. Regina looks to him giving him a look of her old self and rushes out past him.

Author's note: This chapter was a bit hit and miss hope you like! Also wanted to make a personal thank you to fanfic reader **QueenApples **for giving me an idea of Regina using her magic. I decided to go along with a protective instinct towards Emma and Henry to use her powers.

Also sorry I'm rambling but wana clear up some stuff that some people have asked regarding the kiss not working, for those wondering all this time, the Kiss didn't work because it would be too easy to break as the curse wanted Regina's happiness which in turn her ultimate happiness is love. This is why for it to break, Regina had to admit to loving someone which she has not allowed herself to do since Daniel. I decided to twist that because we all know Emma would try the kiss and the game would be over too soon so to speak. The whole Regina protecting herself with magic was a guess on Snow's part which was completely wrong.

Yeah I go deep haha


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Keeping a track on the troll lead Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry to the woods. Emma looked around at any given noise slightly on edge having never faced a troll before, or at least until an hour ago but that didn't comfort her in the slightest. "I really hope Blue can sort this..otherwise we are screwed.."

Henry bites his lip looking at his blonde mom. "If only..mom..she would know.."

Emma looks sadly to him and puts an arm round his shoulder. "I know kid but right now...all she can do are fireballs..she has no control and I don't blame her..I remember learning all this stuff...new town, people...fairytales, it freaks you out"

Henry nods giving her a squeeze as Mary Margaret steps forward to check the empty clearing while they have a moment. Hearing some loud rustling, Emma looks behind them holding Henry's arm.

"Henry?!"

Henry frowns recognising the voice and also looks behind seeing Regina running in their direction swatting anything that stands in her way. Approaching the pair, Regina stops looking at her son with teary eyes. "..Henry?.."

Henry watches a moment then notices the look in her eyes. Letting go of Emma he runs over hugging her. "Mom!"

Regina looks down at him stroking his head with a smile then allows a tear to fall as she kisses his head. "My sweet boy.."

Emma stays in her spot blinking a few times stunned and confused as to how. Regina keeps hold of Henry then looks in the blonde's direction. "Emma..I.."

Hearing a crashing noise coming from towards the bridge, both women look away from one another and walk to the bridge. Regina guides Henry to Mary Margaret in the off chance that she would need Emma's help to defeat the troll. Sure there is only one troll but two things stuck in her mind. One being it was sent to kill her and two, her fireballs might work but right now her memories are all over the place inside her head so she is not completely sure what she can do. The others however simply do not need to know of that information.

Holding a hand up to Emma motioning her to stop, Regina proceeds to walk forward. Emma having stopped by request, watches with caution. "Be careful..."

Regina approaching the bridge, smirks slightly although her back is turned. "I always am..Miss Swan.."

Emma bites his lip both worried and intrigued. "Okay..then.."

Despite what is happening Henry sticks with his grandma was a huge grin to the fact he has got his mom back. Emma looks over noticing and gives him a small smile when he looks her way.

After looking over the bridge, the brunette sighs not impressed. "Show yourself..."

The troll climbs up the wall and looks to the former queen recognising her stance. "Your back.._your majesty_.."

Regina scoffs at his insulting tone glaring. " and your dead...no one hurts my family" holding her arms out, Regina does exactly what would have been expected from the dust destroying the troll.

Mary Margaret shockingly gives a little chuckle muttering at what she just saw. "..she's back.."

Henry being the only one to hear looks up nodding with a smile before leaving his grandma's side to go back to Regina. The brunette mom hugs him once again with a genuinely happy smile. "I missed you.."

Henry frowns tilting his head up to her from his position of the hug. "I was there the whole time.."

Regina nods kissing his forehead. "But I didn't know"

Emma had stayed quiet not wanting to ruin the moment but steps forward. "Hey kid..stay with your mom tonight okay"

While Henry is happy to spend time with his mom again, the boy can't help but see the awkward looks between the pair. "What about you ma?"

Emma looks at him confused. "What about me Henry?"

"Well you've been staying in the mansion too.."

Emma gives a nervous chuckle at how forward Henry is. "That..was different..I"

"Henry why don't we go find David and leave your moms to catch up?"

Henry nods at Mary Margaret smiling while Emma shoots her an eye popping look and Regina looks the opposite way giving a silent shaky breath.

Once the pair had walked off, Emma looks over to Regina nervous shoving her hands in her pocket before letting out a chuckle gaining the brunette's attention. Regina raises an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. Emma points to the brunettes hands. "You..erm..you play with your ring when you're nervous.."

Regina looks down as she has her fingers clasped over her ring twirling it. "Oh..." Stopping she grips her hands to fist in a way of shaking it off.

Emma glances at her taking a breath. "So..Henry..I take it he..I mean you were shouting for him.."

Regina bites her lip. "Yes..I was talking with David and I knew for some reason I couldn't leave..and I"

Emma cuts in finishing the sentence. "Remembered..because you thought of Henry and what he meant to you..makes sense.. also" The blonde sighs. "Clears some things up"

Regina frowns looking at her. "Meaning?"

Emma looks over. "Well like how the past few months..we have more of less been living a lie considering you didn't know who you were..false memories.."

Regina looks away sadly. "I guess...although I remember everything from there too"

Emma gulps. "Everything?"

Regina nods. "But like you said..it was all fake right?"

Emma rubs her head taking a breath. "Regina I..if I had known this was how it would end I would never of taken it that far..I.." The blonde looks down to prevent Regina seeing any of her tears. "I..**we**..me and Henry just wanted to bring you home. This is where you belong.. I shouldn't of used my feelings to take advantage of that..I'm sorry"

Regina looks over at her with a frown. "Why? I'm not"

Emma looks up at her mirroring her confused expression. "What?"

Regina walks up to her and takes the blondes hands in her own. "Despite me not knowing..you made sure that Henry and you were still some part of my life. It was the most normal, happy experience I have had in my life, I got to just be me, not a mayor or queen. There was no magic or constant worry, it was like I was free and I could of ended up living like that by myself never knowing about you and Henry but you came looking and found me. Even with my false memories I...fell in love with you"

Emma looks shocked. "W..what?"

Regina smiles and reaches up holding her face. "I love you..and that was what brought me back not just my love for Henry..my love for you..I had to admit my feelings for it to break.."

Emma gives a teary smile and hugs her quickly clinging to her back. Regina smiles hugging her back and runs a hand through her hair. "You never gave up..even when I was paranoid that you had feelings for someone else..they were for me anyway"

Emma shakes her head. "I would never give up on you or Henry"

Pulling back both women took each other's hands again linking their fingers smiling at each other. For a while they just simply stood like that, staring at each other. Emma was the first to pipe up. "I missed you..although you were there..it wasn't the same you not knowing"

Regina nods then smirks. "So...does that mean technically we never dated and that you still owe me one?"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Maybe..I do"

The brunette smiles and pulls her closer to kiss her. Emma goes to kiss back but stops as their lips are about to touch. "No..nope"

Regina frowns. "No?"

Emma smiles. "Not until our date"

Regina chuckles and pushes her back playfully. "Fine.."

Emma starts walking being followed by Regina. "For now you go and spend time with Henry..like I said"

Regina looks sad. "Can I not spend time with both of you?"

Emma shakes her head. "Henry missed his mom, go have alone time with your son"

Regina looks over to her as they reach the town. "What are you going to do?"

Emma looks back. "Stay with my parents? Besides I have plans to make"

Regina looks curious only for Emma to shake her head with a smile, not giving anything away. "Il pick you up at 7 tomorrow" leaning over Emma kisses Regina's cheek causing the brunette to give her schoolgirl crush look from the city. Emma grins and walks in the opposite direction. Regina stops walking and watches her go giving a happy sigh.

Author's note: yaay! It was still nearly touch n go phew! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After collecting Henry from his grandparents and gaining a few awkward glares from the towns people as she heads home with her son, Regina walks into the mansion and takes her shoes off finding it to be quite strange after spending the last couple of months in a one bedroom apartment. Henry grins seeing her action taking it as she is back to normal and also takes his shoes off setting them next to hers.

Regina smiles putting an arm round his shoulders as they head into the kitchen to get a drink. Henry sits at the counter watching his mother walk about the kitchen collecting two mugs to make some chocolate. "So why is ma not staying with us?"

Regina finishes making the drinks then lays her arms on the surface, leaning against the counter to face him. "Because Henry I am spending some quality time with my son.."

Henry gives her a 'that's not all' look. Regina notices raising an eyebrow continuing. "...and your mother decided that she wants to do this properly so we are going to be going out tomorrow night"

Henry smiles getting the truth. "But you guys have..what about your work do.."

Regina shakes her head. "That was different it wasn't...us"

Henry shrugs. "Okay whatever you guys wana do is fine by me so long as you're together..you are right?"

Regina smiles at him. "Well we haven't gone on the date yet but..I hope so" the brunette grins at the last part.

Henry laughs taking his drink. "You two are hopeless..worse than teenagers!"

Regina shakes her head. "You can talk or should I not question the fact that you have been glued to your phone?"

Henry's eyes widen making Regina laugh. "Well?"

Henry bites his lip. "Just Kate.."

Regina nods. "Oh I see my friend..."

Watching Henry walk off to the living room, the brunette suddenly frowns at the thought of her long-time friend.

The next day seemed to come and drag like any other day in New York for the mayor, if she could still call herself that. After taking a chance and going to the office where everything seemed to be surprisingly left up to date for her. Regina couldn't help but wonder if a certain blonde had done the same by returning back to work. On her lunch hour, the brunette headed towards the sheriff's station to see if Emma could be found.

Walking up to the office, Regina paused at the newly placed door and watched a moment as Emma swept around the floor after having new windows installed from the troll incident. Regina bites her lip to stifle a laugh as Emma pushed the broom around lazily muttering to herself on how stupid she felt and that this wasn't part of her job description.

Regina leans against the doorway placing a hand on her hip. "My dear sheriff..is there something wrong?"

Emma clutches the broom slightly jumping unaware of anyone present. Raising an eyebrow she looks to the brunette. "Seriously Regina..don't sneak up on people like that"

Regina chuckles and walks in sitting at the desk. "Why not? ..in case you attempt to kill me with a simple closet broom? I can think of much better ways to go"

Emma glares. "Don't joke, I could so take you"

Regina holds her hands out like here I am. Emma raises an eyebrow then smiles putting the broom to the side and walking over to the desk leaning against it, beside Regina's chair. "Don't think I don't know your game Regina Mills..I've seen all sides of you remember?"

Regina smiles placing her hands back in her lap. "Worth a try Miss Swan"

Emma leans over getting closer to her. "And I told you...tonight"

Regina looks back at Emma drawing close, so tempted to kiss her there and then but sighs when Emma moves away. "You're a tease.."

Emma smirks. "And you love it"

Regina smiles again trailing a finger up and down Emma's lower arm. "I love you.."

Emma gives a frustrated reply trying to contain herself despite her threats towards the mayor. Taking Regina's hand away from her arm, the blonde places a kiss on it before moving it back to Regina's lap. "You really need to leave.."

Regina pouts at her knowing full well the soft version of herself gets Emma every time, even before they admitted their feelings and were simply friends. Emma covers her eyes standing up. "No not looking!"

Regina laughs getting up herself. "Okay enough dear..I'll see you tonight"

Emma squints looking over cautiously. "Okay bye"

As 7pm drew near, for some reason Emma felt her nerves kick in, why she had no idea. It was not like she hadn't had dinner with Regina before but in the back of the blonde's mind she kept thinking 'this is the _real_ Regina, Henry's mother, the mayor and former queen.

Straightening her dress, Emma checked herself over having decided on a deep purple baby doll dress, black leather jacket and matching heels. Her hair this time she placed into a loosely twisted ponytail that she pushed to the side. Henry and Mary Margaret watched Emma potter about, both with matching smiles and trying to hold back a giggle at how the blonde is acting. Sending a glare their way, Emma made her way to the door. "Henry be good"

The boy simply nods watching his blonde mother leave then goes to inform Kate on the fact that it is heading in a serious direction.

Emma drives up to the mansion then walks the steps to the porch knocking with a deep breath before clasping her hands together waiting. Within a minute the front door opened revealing a happy looking Regina and if Emma couldn't tell any better the woman was actually glowing. Taking in the sight in front of her, Emma smiles. Regina was wearing a sheer black lace, off the shoulders dress that left the skin on her arms to show and also the tops of her thighs.

"Emma?"

Emma looks up at her properly realizing she was staring. "Hi..sorry what?"

Regina bites her lip smiling at the blonde's reaction. "Never mind dear lets go"

Emma smiles with a nod and walks down the steps as Regina grabs her jacket following her out. Emma looks over to her and holds her arm out doing exactly what she did when she walked Regina home from her work do. Regina chuckles at this and takes her arm leaning close as it is quite chilly.

As they walk through the streets to their destination both women had stayed quiet enjoying each other's company until Emma speaks up about the upcoming events. "Okay so here's the deal..we eat at the restaurant then grab dessert on the way home"

Regina nods with a teasing look. "Home?"

Emma smiles shyly realizing what she said. "Well your home...where I'll walk you and that's it..I mean unless that's not it for you I just..I'm not gona invite myself in.."

Regina hears the small amount of nerves in Emma's voice and quickly leans over planting a kiss on her cheek. "Please do.."

Emma relaxes with a smile and nods in acknowledgment. Regina smiles back then takes in what else the blonde had said. "Emma we are not getting ice cream on the way back its too cold!"

Emma looks a little shocked. "Hey you gave Henry ice cream yesterday if I recall!"

Regina shakes her head. "That wasn't me..besides I was trying to get in his good books...hoping that he likes me"

Emma laughs. "awww"

Regina glares at Emma making her look soft. "The answers still no"

Emma stops and clears her throat. "Well good because we weren't getting ice cream anyway.."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Emma grins. "You just gotta trust me, you'll like it"

Regina stops walking to show Emma she is serious and takes her hand. "I trust you with everything..big, small..I trust you with my life so there are no problems there"

Emma squeezes her hand with a smile then rolls her eyes knowing she can no longer wait any longer than Regina can. "Okay just kiss me already.."

Regina laughs and cups Emma's face in her hand drawing herself closer and planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

Author's note: date next :) with some info on Kate! Yes we all miss her! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Arriving at the restaurant, Emma made sure she made it as perfect as she possible could considering the length of time they had waited for this date, the date that both women thought at one point would never happen. From getting the doors to even pulling out Regina's chair, Emma wanted it to be special and treat Regina exactly how she deserved to be treated and she wanted the brunette to know it.

Regina of course noticed. Sitting down at the secluded table she smiles at the blonde as Emma also takes her seat giving a more shy smile. Unfortunately for Emma, Regina decided to tease her for it. "Emma dear..am I making you nervous?"

Emma's eyes widen slightly as she bites her lip. "what...no..I.." Realizing there is no way to explain she rubs her head. " oh god.."

Regina bites her lip to prevent a laugh, quickly leaning across the table taking Emma's hand away from her head and strokes the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb. " I'm sorry..but seriously breathe..everything is fine. If it would help you..imagine this as one of our monthly meetings"

Emma chuckles taking a breath as the brunette says, before looking at her with more confidence. "that all depends..am I getting homework?"

Regina laughs this time seeing Emma more relaxed. " see..there you go..and that also depends.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. " on?"

Regina smirks stroking her hand again. "if you're a good girl dear.."

Emma gulps and looks around to make sure no one else heard the statement. Regina simply sits back with a look of triumph.

After ordering dinner, both women sat just watching each other a moment until Regina had a concerned face.

"Emma.. there has been something on my mind and I don't really know who else to talk to about it, it's nothing serious..just something I remembered since getting my memories back that has confused me"

Emma bites her lip despite the brunette's reassurance, what she has just said still worries the blonde. Emma notices the conflicted look in Regina's eyes and takes hold of her hand giving a squeeze. "Okay...you can talk to me you know that"

Regina smiles slightly. "Well it would appear my curse didn't bring everyone to Storybrooke.."

Looking to Emma, Regina sees her curious look then a stroke of her hand informing her to continue. "This is going to sound strange but given the circumstances..' Regina sighs. "its Kate"

Emma frowns. "Kate? As in New York Kate?"

Regina nods slowly wondering how to say it. "Also as in...Enchanted Forest..Kate"

Emma looks confused shaking her head trying to figure it out. "Wait..hold on..but she.."

"I know I don't understand that part either, I just remember when my memories came back and I had a conflict of two sets of memories she was in both but clearly she only knows me from New York"

"What happened? How do you know her from the forest?"

Regina looks at Emma properly to explain. "Her mother worked for us..and although she is slightly younger than I am, we became friends because her mother would bring her along to help with the work load. Something which my mother was not aware of. What I remember though was how great it was having someone else there, aside from Daniel...she even tried to flirt with him to make me jealous" chuckling at the memory, Regina looks sad. "Then she was gone..just didn't come back, never heard from her and I never knew why"

Emma looks sad also for Regina and tries to break the ice. "So another thing to add to our operation 'what the hell?' List...Storybrooke..who is trying to kill you.. and Kate. How did we even manage to fit a date in?"

Regina laughs. "Well I think first off, you have literally been spending way too much time with our son and another...I will always make sure there is time for a date with you. Even if I'm tied up while doing so"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Well that certainly can be arranged"

Regina taps her hand playfully smiling.

As they continued their banter and mild conversations, the pair were completely oblivious to the fact that the entire time they were at the table they had held hands and there wasn't a single person who hadn't noticed.

Leaving the restaurant, Emma slipped her arm round Regina's waist keeping her close as it had got even colder. "Babe your gona have to wrap up"

Regina gives her an intriguing look doing her jacket up, hiding how much she just loved being called babe. "Miss Swan when exactly are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Emma grins. "You will see.."

As they walk along and come to a stop, Regina raises an eyebrow taking in the building in front of them. "Granny's? How...romantic"

The brunette frowns making Emma smile. Seeing the blonde's face, Regina looks at her. "What?"

Emma looks back in awe. "Just another thing I notice about you.."

Regina crosses her arms. "Now you have lost me dear"

Emma taps her finger lightly on the brunette's nose. "You get a cute wrinkled nose when you're confused or angry"

Regina swats the blonde's finger away a little embarrassed hiding her nose. Emma pouts grabbing her hand away. "No.." Smiling the sheriff kisses the tip of her nose then heads backwards into Granny's. "Wait here.." Turning around the blonde disappears inside.

Regina watches her go with a chuckle thinking how the woman is positively insane and goes to look down the street to see who's about.

"Oops!"

Having felt another body smack into her and a tiny comment, Regina steps back not impressed. The redheaded woman looks at her in shock. "My apologies madam mayor..I was in a hurry. I hope I did not hurt you in any way?"

Regina raises an eyebrow dusting herself off. "You're new"

The woman smiles and holds her hand out. "I beg your pardon where are my manners I'm-"

Hearing the door swing open and footsteps head down the path, the woman looks over to the blonde. The blonde who hasn't noticed yet, too busy watching what she is carrying walks to the spot where Regina is still standing. "Two hot chocolates ready to go" looking up at them Emma smiles. "Oh sorry was I interrupting?"

Regina looks to the woman who shakes her head. "Of course not id better be going..my apologies again"

Emma frowns seeing the woman scurry off. "Who was that?"

Regina also follows the blonde's gaze. "I have no idea..she was about to give me her name when you came back.."

Emma bites her lip. "Oh...sorry"

Regina shakes her head with a smile showing its forgotten. Emma feels guilty and gets her phone out. "Il just tell David to look into it..in case..can't have you hurt"

Regina rubs the blonde's arm in thanks of her concern and takes her drink. "So this is dessert?...you're a strange human being Swan.."

Emma looks back to her insulted, putting her phone away. "Actually I was going to take you along the beach and as it was cold, I thought hot chocolate would be deemed appropriate for the madam mayor as we stroll"

Regina bumps her shoulder smiling. " you're not the only one who can joke sheriff"

Emma smiles and kisses her cheek before taking hold of her waist again walking in the direction of the beach.

Strolling along the sand, they stayed huddled while enjoying their hot chocolate. Emma now had rested her head against the brunette's shoulder. "How am I doing so far?"

Regina smiles pressing a kiss to the blonde's head. "Not bad..but there is still time"

Hearing a hint of playfulness in the brunette's voice, Emma looks up at her. Regina gives her a big smile and takes her hand pulling her quickly gaining a small giggle from the blonde.

Reaching the mansion, the women barely make it to the door before hands start exploring and air becomes an issue from intensive kissing. Managing to open the front door, they end up falling inside making the quiet house erupt in to a fit of giggles as they are both flat out on the floor with Emma on top trying to bury her head into Regina's shoulder from laughing. Regina sits them up calming herself down. "Well that wasn't the plan.."

Emma sniggers as the gets up holding a hand for the brunette. Once standing, Regina latches herself onto Emma again attacking her lips while removing the blonde's jacket. Emma kisses back guiding her back to the stairs also taking her jacket off.

Making their way upstairs, Regina takes hold of Emma's hands guiding her to the bedroom while the blonde continues to give her a series of mini kisses while speaking up. "I thought we were supposed to be just dating and taking it slow?"

Regina pulls back to look at her but also unzips Emma's dress at the same time. "Yes well things change and I think we have waited long enough"

Emma nods. "Definitely "grabbing Regina's face kissing her with such force to make the brunette go weak, Emma pushes her back into the room kicking the door shut behind her.

A/N: well I don't think I can say much more than that! Haha. Again thank you QueenApples! I hope you know what for because I don't want to give the game away! Also...who's the new character? :) ps thanks for the awesome reviews! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After becoming an early riser from being Henry's only parent for a short time, Emma had expected to wake earlier than she had. Looking across the bed she yawns finding the space next to her empty. Lifting her head, the blonde rubs her eyes in an attempt to come to so she could find the missing owner of the house. Seeing the bedroom door opening revealing the brunette, Emma gives a small sigh of relief before dropping her head back down on the pillow snuggling, but keeping her eyes focused on the person who had entered the room.

Regina smiles giving a small chuckle at Emma's action and climbs onto the bed holding a tray of breakfast. Only just noticing the tray as she was too busy watching Regina, Emma raises an eyebrow eyeing up its contents.

Regina sets the tray down curling her legs under her, sitting on her feet. "You brought me dinner, the least I could do was make you breakfast"

Emma sits up smiling at her. "Here I thought last night was thanks enough"

Regina blushes slightly giving a small shrug. Emma reaches over for her hand. "Eat with me?"

The brunette nods taking a slice of toast off the plate and away from the tray to the blonde's surprise. Regina takes a bite before seeing the look she is gaining, worried. "What did I do?"

Emma looks at her then down on the bed. "Crumbs?!"

Regina frowns then realizes that Emma is joking with her knowing how the brunette herself would hate crumbs in the bed. "Il deal with it later..."

Emma grins as she loves seeing the more laid back side of Regina and takes some toast herself.

Setting the tray on the side once both had finished, Regina moves over laying next to Emma snuggling into her side causing the blonde to wrap her arms around her. "How long before your parents call? My guess is that they didn't know you were going to stay here.."

Emma chuckles, stroking the brunette's arm and shoulder that she has hold of. "I think it's safe to say they would know by now..if they thought I was in any danger they would of called you if they couldn't contact me"

Regina nods and rests her head on Emma's shoulder. "How long do you think we could stay like this?"

Emma gives her a squeeze smiling. "Oh I don't know as long as we-" hearing the front door go she sighs. "...can"

Regina screws her face up not wanting to move then gets up. " I suppose I-"

"Mom?!"

Emma bites her lip and nods as Regina makes her way to the door. "Wait!"

Regina looks over confused as Emma gets up. "What do we tell him? That I stayed in the guest bedroom?"

Regina shakes her head. "No we tell him the truth" looking at Emma, the brunette finds it hard to get the right words considering they never actually discussed what they are. "..that you stayed because...we are together?"

Emma having looked hopeful with her answer gives a smile at the end. "Okay..I'll be down in a sec"

Regina nods smiling back and heads downstairs finding Henry in the kitchen helping himself in the fridge. Regina raises an eyebrow at the scene. "Henry Mills did your grandparents not feed you before sending you on your way?"

Henry removes himself from the fridge at the sound of his mother's voice and looks over guilty. "Yes...but it's not as good as your breakfast"

Regina drops her serious look and heads to get a plate. "Sit down..I'll make you something.."

Henry grins and hops up onto a stool . Looking to the door, he sees Emma walk through. Emma heads over ruffling his hair and sits herself next to him. "Morning Mr Henry"

Henry smiles between his mothers noticing both their good moods. "Nice pjs ma"

Emma frowns then looks down seeing that she is wearing a set of Regina's flannel pjs and grins. "Thanks kid..your mom let me borrow them"

Henry nods then looks between them again as the pair glance at one another smiling. "Okay so are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Regina looks over to a hopeful looking Emma again before passing Henry his plate. "Well Henry..as you know a lot has happened recently and..yesterday Emma and I went for dinner.."

Henry nods along with the conversation grinning at Emma. "Oh I know because ma was all over the place and changed at least 5 times"

Emma's eyes widen as she nudges him embarrassed. "Kid!"

Regina bites her lip and walks over behind the pair but rests both her hands on Emma's shoulders giving them a reassuring rub. "I have no other way of explaining apart from we are going to give us a try..so from now on we are together"

Both women look at Henry as Emma reaches up placing a hand on top of Regina's. "You know more than anyone kid what happened before..with us trying to find your mom..and I'm sorry if I wasn't there the way I should of.."

Henry goes and takes Emma's free hand seeing a pained look on her face. "It's okay ma I get it..I know how broken you were when we was in the forest..you only let me and grandma see you and you didn't leave your room for days"

Emma looks down going quiet. "I know...I just wanted you to have a chance of a real family like you always wanted.."

Regina looks down to the blonde a little teary having not known the extent of her pain. Henry just stands hugging them both. "We have each other now that is all that matters..I'm gona go shower"

As Henry leaves, Emma swallows hard having noticed how quiet Regina has gone and looks up gripping her hand that is still placed on her shoulder. Regina looks back blinking away her tears. "You never told me..."

Emma turns herself round on the stool so they are face to face and leans up wiping a tear away from the brunette's face. "I didn't know how..and to be honest it didn't matter because your here now and like Henry said we have each other that's all that matters"

Regina nods letting another tear go as her voice breaks. "I never thought anyone could love me that much"

Emma takes a breath wrapping her arms round the brunettes waist and hugging her, resting her head against Regina's chest being able to hear her heartbeat. "Well start believing it Regina because I really do love you..we both do"

Regina hugs back tightly resting her chin on the blonde's head closing her eyes for a moment." I love you too Emma Swan"

Emma smiles looking up at her giving her a quick kiss. "Want to meet for lunch?"

Regina pulls a face. "I can't..."

Emma pouts slightly confused. "No?"

Regina bites her lip. "I'm going to go see Kate..figure out what to do, Henry keeps talking to her and I can't leave it any longer"

Emma nods. "Okay well I've got Henry so just be careful and come back as soon as you can?"

Regina smiles. "Dinner again tonight?"

Emma grins letting go of her. "Tonight"

Regina tidies up the kitchen then gets herself ready to go see Kate.  
>Emma also gets ready making sure Henry is set before heading to the station.<p>

Sitting back in her chair, Emma smiles to herself thinking about the previous night. Hearing a knock, the blonde turns to the door seeing her mother looking very curious. "...hi?"

Mary Margaret walks inside and sits on the opposite chair. "I take it last night went well as you did not come home.."

Emma bites her lip. "Please don't ask for any details...but yes"

Mary Margaret eyes widen at her comment. "Emma!"

Emma chuckles. "Sorry..why are you so curious anyway?"

Mary Margaret sighs. "Because you are the talk of the town?"

Emma frowns. "How?..Ruby?!"

The short haired women shakes her head. "Sydney.."

Emma looks confused raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Newspaper..."

Emma's eyes widen. "Oh my god...Regina is gona go mad, good job she is not here"

Mary Margaret frowns. "Not here?"

Emma nods. "Gone to see Kate..long story, have you heard from dad?"

"No not since this morning why?"

Emma bites her pen. "Just this woman yesterday..in town never seen her before.."

Mary Margaret shrugs. "I'm sure between the two of you, you will find out"

Emma smiles a little uneasy. "Hope so..we still don't know who was after Regina.."

Mary Margaret stands to go. "Everything will be fine, she's not alone now..she has a family"

Emma grins going a little red at the thought feeling like a schoolgirl just thinking of the brunette. "Yes she does"

A/N: I know that ending was different to others but I got too much that I have to split it all, besides I have already wrote the next chapter. I guess that is what happens when you gain an extra hour from the clocks! :) Next up Regina and Kate! Also the mystery woman pays Emma a visit!

Ps. QueenApples you make me laugh in a good way with your reviews that are greatly appreciated. let's see if you can spot some of your ideas! My credit goes to you for improving this fic!

Also for writing purposes and not keeping characters apart too long I'm just putting that where Regina lived is just a drive away from Storybrooke haha thanks guys! :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Entering the building she once lived in, Regina made her way to her old apartment knowing for a fact Kate was going to be there. Although the woman still lived with her parents or so she says, she always took full advantage if Regina were away on work duties to stay in the apartment herself for alone time.

Opening the door unannounced, the brunette was met with only a t shirt clad Kate wielding a baseball bat. Taking in the scene Regina had no other choice but to laugh which soon limited the woman's oxygen.

Kate raises an eyebrow glaring and lowers the bat. "You could of warned me!"

Regina frowns. "This is my apartment!"

Kate pouts. "So...you are off with Emma living the happy life right now"

Regina shuts the door crossing her arms. "Henry?"

Kate nods. "He is so happy that your with his mom!"

Regina bites her lip at the statement because she is also his mom. "Yes well..."

Kate looks at her curiously. "So..what are you doing here?"

Regina goes to answer then takes in the sight of her friend sighing. "Go put some clothes on!...then we will talk"

Kate smirks heading back to the bedroom. "Don't act like you don't like what you see"

Regina rolls her eyes sitting on the couch. "Of course not...your amazing dear"

Kate huffs changing. "don't go too overboard with the compliment either!"

Regina watches as her friend walks back in joining her on the couch with a confused look. "Do we need wine?"

Regina shakes her head. "Kate its early afternoon no"

Kate shrugs then waits for her to talk. Regina thinks over how to play it then looks at her. "I was wondering if you would like to have this apartment..Emma and I..we are serious and we want to stay in Storybrooke.."

Kate screws her face. "Really?...but isn't that town..you know a little strange?"

Regina raises an eyebrow slightly offended. "And how do you think the town is strange?"

Kate sees Regina's look. "Well...obviously not you but..I've heard..stories about there..like things..appearing" Kate shakes her head knowing full well she is not making any sense to herself let alone Regina.

Regina watches her a moment. "You know..."

Kate bites her lip nervously. "Know what?.."

Regina clears her throat trying to get her head round it. "You know about where we are from..where the people of the town are from...the forest"

Kate's eyes widen looking at her. "You finally know!"

Regina rubs her head confused. "What do you mean finally?"

Kate fiddles with her hands. "I kinda...always knew..just didn't know what to do about it until you came along and I thought great! I can talk to you about it..that is why I approached u..but you didn't know me so I thought something happened..and I just let it be"

Regina sighs. "Something did happen..a curse I had to make a sacrifice and..well that was Emma and Henry.."

Kate looks intrigued. "Oh...so you were a family before?"

"Not exactly...I'm starting to think I should of said yes to the wine...Henry is Emma's son but..I adopted him after birth..when Emma gave him up..she lived in this world but she is also part of ours..she is Snow's daughter and Henry did this whole disappearing thing a couple years back and brought Emma to Storybrooke to break a curse that...I made..I brought everyone here.."

Regina sits back and tells Kate everything that had happened after she left and up until now. Kate looks sad for her knowing why she did it.

"It was because of Daniel wasn't it?..I heard about him before I came here.."

Regina nods. "Why did you leave? I could of really done with you then.."

Kate looks down. "Your mother found out that we were friends and made me go..she said you were gona be queen and queen's don't have peasants as friends"

Regina sighs. "Of course she did...she always has to ruin everything.."

Kate takes her arm. "I'm sorry..I wish I could of stayed...to be honest I have been so lonely here then you came but didn't know who I was and I thought well at least we could get to know each other again.."

Regina smiles. "Even after all these years..you still look out for me..you gave me Emma and Henry..Henry told me it was your idea"

Kate smiles back shrugging. "What are friends for? And He's a great kid"

Regina nods. "Which reminds me, he will not stop going on about you..your becoming a bad influence on him!"

Kate holds her hands up. "Hey..he just gives me updates that is all...you really want me to have the apartment?"

Regina shakes her head. "No dear...I want you to come to Storybrooke.."

Kate's eyes lighten up. "Really? But your mother..."

Regina places her hand on top of hers. "Is not here...your safe"

Kate grins and practically pounces on her hugging. Regina hugs back despite her protests of getting her off, she is happy to have her friend back.

Back in Storybrooke, Emma had finished all the reports and filing for the day deciding to leave early. Grabbing her jacket, she heads to the door only to stop seeing the mystery woman that had come to town. Raising an eyebrow, Emma pulls on her jacket. "Hi..can I help you?"

The women smiled looking at the blonde up and down making Emma feel rather uncomfortable. "I should hope so.."

Emma crosses her arms defensively. "You were the one talking to Regina last night.."

The redhead nods looking around the office curiously. "I was wondering if you would know where I could find her? After all you are sheriff and she doesn't seem to be in her office"

Emma squints looking at her trying to see if her superpower still works. "And what exactly do you want with our mayor?"

Shrugging the woman finally looks at Emma again. "Just to catch up"

"Catch up? Okay lady I don't know what the hell your on but Regina doesn't know you" Emma reaches for her keys hoping that she will take it as a hint to leave.

"I know she doesn't but she will...see you around...Emma" the woman smiles and walks back out leaving a stunned looking blonde.

Emma leaves the station going to Granny's. Walking over to the counter, she immediately comes face to face with Ruby who smiles, then looks sympathetic noticing Emma's fed up face. "Long day?"

Emma bites her lip. "Not really..more confusing"

"Sheesh" reaching for a cup, Ruby pours Emma a drink and hands her a bear claw not having to ask.

Emma smiles a little sitting on the stool. "Thanks Ruby"

Ruby leans against the counter hopeful. "Feel better?"

Emma nods taking a bite. Ruby smiles. "Good now spill!"

Emma puts the claw down sighing. "Let me guess...newspaper?"

Ruby places her hands on her hip. "Yep...so?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "So...its true? Regina and I..well we went on a date and then we.." Realizing where the conversation is going she chuckles. "...now we are together"

Ruby raises an eyebrow knowing there is more to it but lets it go. "Okay cool!...where is Regina?"

Emma has her drink and takes another bite of the claw. "Gone to see Kate..you know her friend..long story short she is also from here but doesn't know it"

Ruby taps her waitress pen against her lips frowning. "And I thought my life was complicated"

Emma nods finishing up. "Okay better go get Henry.. Thanks for the talk" standing she drops her money on the counter and heads out to the bus stop to wait for Henry.

Noticing his mother standing at the stop, Henry walks off the bus looking confused. "Ma..what's going on?"

Emma rolls her eyes and puts an arm round him. "Am I not allowed to meet you now?..am I cramping your style or summit?"

Henry shakes his head with a smile. Emma smiles back starting to walk. "Come on kid..let's go"

As they walk along main street, both Emma and Henry look across to the road hearing a car beep. Noticing Regina's Benz pull up beside them, Emma smiles leaning down to the window. "Hey your back"

Regina smiles back then gestures to Kate next to her. "Kate decided to come back with me.."

Emma nods giving Kate a wave. Looking to Henry, Emma bites her lip seeing his shocked face gradually going red. Kate chuckles noticing. "Hey Henry"

Henry gives a small wave. Regina shakes her head at her son's response. "Get in, I'll give you a lift"

Henry nods getting in the back. Regina frowns at Emma not following. "Emma dear are you not coming?"

Emma gestures just down the street. "My bug's just there"

Regina rolls her eyes. "You and that bug.."

Emma grins. "You love it really. Il see you there"

Regina smiles at her then drives on leaving Emma to follow behind.

Parking up the bug, Emma heads inside removing her jacket and following the voices to the kitchen. The sheriff walks inside seeing Henry and Kate sat on the stools with Regina standing the opposite side leaning against the counter. Approaching the brunette, Emma places her hands on Regina's hips placing a kiss on her cheek before propping herself up on the surface gaining a scolding look from the mayor as she swings her legs. The look that soon disappeared as Regina perches herself between the blondes legs hugging her waist making Emma rub her back while they smile at one another with slight puppy eyes.

Henry and Kate share a look having witnessed the whole scene before giving each other a fist bump.

Operation SwanQueen _complete_.

A/N wow had so many characters to put in and locations haha


End file.
